Pretexting
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: The summer before Bella's 18th birthday, Victoria makes her move & is destroyed, leaving Bella on death's door. Jasper changes Bella & takes her back to move in with the Cullen's. Being the newborn expert, Jas takes her under his wing where a romance quickly forms. Secrets start to come out & facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader & the rest of his family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

_**Short Summary**_

_The summer after James is killed, a month before Bella's 18th birthday, Victoria makes her move. She had been stalking Bella for about a week to learn her routine and decided to strike when Edward would leave Bella alone for the short time before she goes to bed. It was a last minute decision to attack, so Alice did not see it until it was too late. Luckily Edward was close by and managed to get there on time to save Bella, but unfortunately does not make it to save Charlie. Victoria was destroyed but Bella had lost too much blood to remain human, but with not enough venom to complete the short three day time. Jasper is the first to arrive, long before the rest of the family. Edward did not want to risk being the one to complete the change with Bella being his singer and the situation being quite delicate, so Jasper does it instead considering his experience in changing humans. _

_The rest of the family arrives minutes after and Carlisle and the rest of the family take Bella back to the house, except for Jasper and Emmett who stay behind on clean-up duty. Thinking that Bella would enjoy some momentoes from her human life, they grab clothes, pictures, her lap top, IPOD, and Jewelry Box. They then light the house on fire, leaving the rest of the town to piece together the mystery. The Cullen's make a story for the town, explaining how they are too upset with Bella's death to stay town, so the all pack up and head for their home in Montanna. Now, Bella is going through the change and is getting ready to wake up. _

**(BPOV)**

I finally felt the burning come to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling. But it was so different. I was so different. I could smell so many different smells in the air and I could see every little detail. Every speck of dust, ever tiny crack in the ceiling. There were colors that I wasn't even aware exsisted. It was all so overwelming!

I heard someone let out a breath from accross the room. I immediately took up a defensive position in the corner of the room, growling at the source of the noise.

I could see all the Cullen's lined up against the wall on the far side of the bedroom. I seemed to be in a guest bedroom of sorts. All I knew was that I definately wasn't in Forks anymore.

Jasper was at the very front of the group near the bathroom, and Carlisle and Emmett were flanking him. Alice, Rosaile and Esme were behind the guys and Edward was against the wall closest to the bed that I was laying on.

I was feeling defensive, frustraited, amused, love, curious, and lust filled. But these weren't my emotions. I could tell! What's even more odd was that I could tell exactly who was feeling what.

Carlisle was curious, Emmett was amused, Rosaile was defensive, Esme, always the mother figure was feeling love, Alice was curious, Edward was curious and frustraited, and Jasper was feeling...lust? Well I suposed I was a vampire now.

I decided that there was no reason for me to act all defensive. They were my family! They weren't going to hurt me. I slowly stood up from my crouch. Everyone was still silent and it was starting to scare me. Was something wrong with me?

"No, nothin's wrong with ya darlin." Jasper injected, probibally feeling my emotions. "We just don't know what to make of you. Your so controled. You should be all over the place growling and snarling at us."

"Is that wrong?" I asked and then slapped my hand over my mouth. My voice sounded so different! All most bell like and musical.

"No...not wrong." Carlisle added. "Just unusual and very impressive." I nodded my head in acceptance.

Well I was always an exception to the rule in my human life. I could only expect to be different in my vampire life as well.

I started feeling disappointment coming from Edward. I started to panic at this. Was he disappointed that I was a vampire now? Was he disappointed with the way that I looked?

"W-Why are you feeling disappointed Edward? Do you not like the way I look or that I am no longer warm with a heartbeat?" I asked him sadly, searching his face for answers I wasn't sure that I wanted.

"You can feel what he is feeling?" Carlisle interjected to my annoyance. Always looking for something to study. It seemed that I was his latest subject. Never the less, I nodded my head 'yes'.

"I can feel what all of you have been feeling." I told them, looking away from Edward. I felt suprise and amusement coming from everybody, but embarassment coming from Jasper, but let it slide. I turned my head to look back at Edward. He took my hands in his and looked at me in my eyes.

"I am only disappointent because I still can't read your mind. That's all love. You make a stunning vampire." He assured me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I started feeling jealousy from somewhere in the room but didn't turn my head to find out who it came from. And all too soon, he pulled away.

Excitement started bubbling from Alice as she danced over to were Edward and I were standing with a floor length mirror.

"Look Bella! Look how beautiful you are!" She exclaimed.

Edward gave her a look of annoyance, but Carlisle cut in before he could say anything.

"Alice, don't you think it would be more considerate if we let Bella hunt first? I'm sure her throat is burning."

"Actually Carlisle, I appreciate the gesture, but my throat isn't too bad." I told him with a small smile. Shock radiated through out the room before Emmett spoke up for the first time suprisingly.

"Whoa! Bad ass Bells! Your an empath like Jasper and have super control like Carlisle plus Edward can't read your mind! I wonder what else you can do!"

Rosaile whacked him on the back of his head and he turned to look at her.

"Ow babe! What was that for?"

"She isn't a dog that you can train or a project that you can do experiments on! Treat her with more respect than that!" She scowled before crossing her arms. I was shocked that Rosaile of all people stuck up for me. I was used to her always staring daggers at me and now she was looking somewhat apologetic?

"Sorry Bells." Emmett said looking at me sheepishly.

"No, it's ok big brother. I can understand your excitement and to be honest, I haven't even thought about it that way before." I told him sincerely.

"Well after you've hunted, we will have to experiment with that theory. That is, if it is okay with you Bella" Carlisle said scratching his chin and looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head in agreement. Personally, I would love to discover more about my new self.

"Yes, yes, thats all well and good, but what do you think?" Alice exclaimed pointing at the mirror.

I looked at myself for the first time at was amazed at what I saw. I was beautiful! I grew from 5'1 to about 5'4. My legs were long and well toned in my shorts. My body had curves in all the right places which made a perfect hour glass shape. I grew in my cup sizes from a B to almost a D. I was probibally a high C cup. My hair grew a few inches and came a few inches above my waiste. There were obvious red highlights throughout my hair that made it look beautiful and shiney. My lips were full, pink and pouty. My cheak bones were more defined, and my eyes were still big and doe eyed. Though instead of the chocolate brown I grew to know all my life, I now had bright red crimson eyes. They shocked me a bit as I continued to examine them.

"They will fade after a few months. Don't worry love." Edward said rubbing my back. I nodded my head in understanding as Edward took my hand in his.

"But what do you think?" Alice asked again, bouncing impatiently.

"I think that the red eyes will take some getting used to but at least I'm pretty now!" I smiled a wide smile.

"You were never merely pretty Bella." Edward scoffed and all the males and Esme nodded their agreement.

I didn't believe them, but I just let it ride.

I could feel Jasper getting antsy and it was rubbing off on me as well.

"Alright, alright!" Edward exclaimed in annoyance. The random outburst scared me half to death, and I jumped in suprise.

"Same old Belly Bean." Emmett mocked laughing and ruffeled my hair.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Edward still suprised.

"Jasper is incredibally uncomfortable. He think's that you are way too controled and it is making him nervas. Once you hunt, he'll probibally calm down." He explained.

"Well...ok. I wouldn't want anyone to be uncomfortable in their own home." I said looking down and the hardwood floor.

"This is your home too now." Esme said walking towards me with a smile and then enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you Esme." I replied, releasing her from the hug.

I looked around at everyone for a moment before questioning the obvious. "So...who has the dirty job of taking the newborn on her first hunt?"

Everyone laughed quietly before Jasper stepped forward. "It seems that I've been nominated to take you on all your hunts until you can go by yourself since I have the most experience with training newborns." He said holding his hand out for me to take.

"Training them for what?" I asked as I took his hand as he lead me forward towards the window.

"That is a story for later." He replied.

"Promise?" I asked him. He squeezed my hand in return and nodded his head.

"You don't mind taking me do you? I mean I could always ask Emmett if this arrangement is a problem?" I asked him hesitantly.

"No!" Jasper exclaimed to my suprise. "I mean, no. It's no problem at all. It will give us a chance to get to know eachother since we couldn't risk it before." He finished smiling softly at me. His smile made me smile back at him in return.

I've never noticed how handsome he was before. Especially when he smiles.

"You should smile more." I told him.

"Excuse me?" He replied confused, raising one eyebrow in question.

"It's just that you are really beautiful when you smile. It's almost infectious. You should do it more often." I explained.

His smile widened and he nodded his head and winked.

"Thank's Bella. I'll keep that in mind." He answered as we continued to stare at eachother smiling.

Someone clearing their throat brought us out of our little moment as our heads turned to see Edward glaring at us.

"Bella needs to go hunting and if you can't take her properly, then I will take her myself!" Edward scowled moving forward.

"No, its fine." Jasper replied narrowing his eyes in Edwards direction while everyone else stared on confused. "Come on Bella. Let's get you fed."

Jasper pulled me by my hand until we were infront of the door to a beautiful balcony with an amazing view.

"Oh, Bella! Before I forget! Is this room suitable for me to decorate into your bedroom?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Of course! It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed before Jasper opened the glass door and let me onto the balcony.

He shut the door behind him and I noticed that there was another door that led to this balcony as well.

Jasper must have caught me noticing it because he went on to explain. "That door actually leads to my room. Or my study I should say."

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply.

"Ready?" He asked looking at my face.

"As I'll ever be." I shrugged and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Ok, just watch me and do what I do." He explained and then let go of my hand. He went on to jump over the railing and then land two stories down, gracefully onto his feet, then looked up at me expectantly.

"Don't be scared Bella. I'm right here and won't let anything happen to ya." Jasper assured me.

"You'll catch me if I fall?" I asked him nervasly.

"Always." Jasper answered and it made me smile. I can tell his answer shocked him, but he seemed to let it go.

"Ok." I said as I repeated what he did and jumped from the balcony. I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet with a 'ha!' as I landed.

"Very good Bella! That was quite graceful even by vampire standards!" Jasper said sounded very pleased with me. I shrugged in return and waited for what was next. I've never been called graceful before. It was very new to me. Yet, so was jumpiing off a second story balcony!

"Now, we are going to run. We'll start out in a jog and then go to a full sprint just to get ya used to running okay?" He asked. Wow. He was actually giving me a choice! This was beyond new for me and I found that I really liked it. Edward never gave me a choice like that and it pleased me to no ends.

I smiled widely and him and nodded my head in acceptance.

"Great! Then let's go darlin!" He said and I noticed his southern drawl for the first time and found I really liked it on him. I wonder why he would always hide it?

We started off at a slow jog, which was about as fast as an olymic runner running their fastest. Then we started to pick up the speed until we were running at full speed. I found that I loved running! It was so exillerating! I found myself laughing and giggling as I lifted my arms to make it like I was flying. Jasper seemed to find it amusing as he looked on at me with a smile gracing his face.

After about ten minutes of running, Jasper came to a halt behind me but I didn't notice at first kept running. I heard him calling my name, which made me realize he was no longer running behind me, so I circled around and made it back to stand infront of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Did you plan on running to Canada this afternoon?" Jasper asked filled with mirth.

I giggled in return and told him that this place was fine. He wasted no time and he immediately turned into his teaching mode.

"Close your eyes Bella." He told me. I gave him a questioning look. "Just do it. I promise you will understand why in a moment." I complied and shut my eyes. Suddenly I felt him come up behind me and place his hands on each of my upper arms. "Now, take a deep breath and use your senses. What do you hear? What do you smell?" He whispered softly in my ear. I shivered at the sensation and then mentally slapped myself. This was Jasper! Sure I've never looked on him as a brother, but I was with Edward and he was with Alice! I loved Edward! Right?

I decided to ignore those thoughts and concentrate on the hunt. I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out my mouth.

"I hear three heart beats 90 yards North West from here and two different scents? One smells so much better than the other. What is that?" I questioned him as my mouth started watering with venom. I swallowed it down convulsively.

"That would be a cougar hunting two deer. The reason why the cougar is the one that smells better is because he is a predator. They taste much better than the herbivores." He explained.

"What do I do now?" I asked him expectantly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow in question, so he went further in his explaination."Do wat your instincts tell you to do. Every vampire can hunt. It's in our nature. All you have to do is do what your body tells you to do and you'll be fine." He finished with a small smile.

I closed my eyes again and took another deep breath to pinpoint their location once again. This time when I opened my eyes, I took off like a bat out of hell towards my prey. I could feel Jasper following behind me, but I didn't feel that he was a threat, so I just kept going. I couldn't explain it, I just felt safe with him which is odd. I've always heard that vampires are very territorial over things like their prey and mates. I decided to store that thought away for later and focus on my hunt.

I started to slow down as the scent got stronger. Once my prey came into view, I noticed he was behind a bush a couple of yards infront of me. I crouched down as low as I could and just when he was about to make his move, I sprang into the air and landed on the cougars back. With a quick flick of my wrists, I snapped his neck and latched onto his jugular with my mouth. I continued to drink his delicious nectar until there was nothing left, then ran after the two deer and jumped on to the first one and broke it's neck, before doing the same to the other one. I then picked her up and latched onto her neck to feed and did the same with the other. When I was finished, I dropped the deer down at my feet, and slowly stood up.

I saw Jasper jump down from a near by tree. His eyes were black as night and he wore a very serious expression on his face. He was so beautiful as he walked towards me, full of purpose and determination. I could feel my eyes turning black as my eyes raked over his body as he strut towards me with purpose. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I just felt drawn to him in everyway. I couldn't even think of anything else except him in his moment and how much I just wanted him in every way. That thought in itself scared me and I could feel my chest heaving with every unneeded breath I took.

The with every step he took, I took a step back until my back was against a tree. He continued forward until he was directly infront of me, and then he caged me in and put an arm on each side of me and looked down at me with an intense gaze. I continued to look into his eyes with wide eyes of my own.

Lust, possessiveness, desire and love were pouring out of him in waves. I couldn't deny that my emotions matched his to the 'T' and it was making me panic.

"Shhhh Isabella. Just go with it." He whispered into my ear as he inhailed my scent.  
>I could feel my eyes roll back into my head as my body shivered in desire. I tilted my neck to the side to him to give him better access and he immediately attacked my neck with his lips. I couldn't stop the moan that made its way out of my throat.<p>

He pulled back to look at me in my eyes. His gaze was hypnotic. I could see a crescent shapped scar like mine, just above his eyebrow. I brought my finger's up slowly and found myself tracing it. I noticed Jasper closed his eyes and leaned into my palm. Next thing I knew, he started making a sound that came from deep in his chest. It wasn't a growl though. It was more like he was...purring?

I didn't care. I loved the sound. It brought me comfort, peace and serenity. Jasper slowly opened his eyes and his gaze at me became soft.

"I've never made that sound before." He whispered keeping his eyes on mine.

"I like that sound." I told him. "It makes me feel good. Happy, safe, peaceful..."

A genuine smile lit up his face as he leaned into me and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I didn't fight it. That scared me. But I couldn't not kiss him. I couldn't stop. It was a beautiful chaste kiss, but it held so much meaning. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.

I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I complied greedily and let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance but I let him eventually win. I felt him explore my mouth while I reveled in his amazing taste. He tasted of Apples, cinnomin and something sweet. I couldn't get enough and apparently neither could he. The kiss started getting heated.

Suddenly, we were brought out of our bubble at the sound of Jasper's phone buzzing. Shit. It was probibally Alice. She saw what we were doing.

I felt myself start to panic.

"Shhh...calm down darlin." Jasper said as he nuzzled the side of my neck and started purring again. "Let me answer this. I'll take care of everything. I promise." I nodded my head in agreement, but still wouldn't let him go. I kept my arms around his waste and my face burried in his neck, just breathing in his scent of sunshine, apple pie and cinnomin. It was helping keeping me calm. He kept one arm wrapped around my shoulders as he dug his phone out of his pocket and pressed 'talk.'

"Alice." Jasper greeted.

"Jazzy! Are you ok? What happened? Is Bella ok?" She rushed out.

Jasper and I looked at eachother confused, then Jasper went back to his convertsation.

"What are you talking about Alice? Everything is fine! Why?" He asked.

"I can't see you! I haven't been able to see anything that involves you or Bella since she woke up!" She ranted into the phone panicked.

Jasper and I shared a look of suprise and relief, but at the same time confused as to what this meant.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya Alice. Everything is fine on our end. Let me get off the phone and Bella and I will make our way back and see if we can make sense out of all this." Jasper explained calmly, pulling me closer into his chest.

"Okay. I will try to reach Edward and tell him to come back. When he heard that I couldn't see you guys, he panicked and went out to search for you." Alice explained.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back." Jasper said and hung up before she could reply.

"What do you think this means?" I asked looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might have something to do with your shield. It could be like the same thing that keeps Edward out and when you changed into a vampire, it manifested and grew into something more powerful." He said looking thoughtful. I nodded my agreement and we decided to head back.

We took our time walking and taking in all of nature. I also used this time to this about everything that just happened between Jasper and I. It was just so amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I've never been kissed like that before! Edward has always pulled away and repremanded me everytime I tried to do anything further then a chaste kiss. Even then, I never felt the kind of emotions I felt with Jasper for Edward. This was all just so confusing!

"Your throwin off some pretty intense emotions there darlin." Jasper said bringing me out of my thoughts.  
>Well, now is just as good as a time as any, I figured.<p>

"What's happening between us?" I asked him, as I stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't know." He replied, cutting my cheek, dragging his fingers down my neck to rest his hand on my shoulder. "But I have an idea, I just need to test this theory before I jump to any conclusions. We'll figure it out though. I promise."

I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks.

Just as we turned to start walking again, I smelled another vampire. I started to panic as I hid behind Jasper.

"What is it?" He asked me confused in his crouch. I knew I had a better sense of smell since I was a newborn.

"Vampire." I whispered, feeling my panic increase.

Suddenly, Jasper and I were both encased in a shimmering bubble. It was completely clear and see through. The only way you could even tell it was there was because it shimmered and sparkled. It was actually quite beautiful.

"Are you doing this?" Jasper asked amazed as he reached out and touched the shimmering wall.

"I-I think so...what is it?" I asked him, still hiding behind him waiting for the mysterious vampire to make his prescence known.

"I think it's your shield. It appears that you are not only a mental shield, but a physical shield as well." He explained.

"So no one can get in here?" I asked him hopefully.

"I believe that's the case." He explained. "But I can't seem to get out either. What about you?"

I reached next to me and found that my hand went right through the shimmering wall.

"Hmm...it's probibally because it's YOUR shield. You can trap people inside, or you can cover yourself so no body can get inside to touch you." He said. "You have some very handy gifts there darlin." And we started laughing.

Just as we both calmed down, we saw Edward break through the trees and then come to a dead halt.

"Bella? What is this?" Edward asked awe struck.

"It seems she has a physical shield as well as a mental shield. They just manifested since she was turned." Jasper explained for me.

"Well can you drop it now so we can get back to the house?" Edward asked. I could feel his annoyance at the fact that I was still hiding behind Jasper as we were both encased inside my shield.

I tried to get it to come down, but I just couldn't seem to do it.

"Well? Come on Isabella! What are you waiting for? Drop it already!" Edward ground out through his clentched teeth. I started to panic as I continued to try.

"She can't! She doesn't know how and you yelling at her is just making it worse!" Jasper yelled back at him.

I had never seen Edward like this before. He was acting like he owned me and thought I was just disobeying him. I didn't like this Edward. Not one bit.

"Call Carlisle. Get him to come out here and help her then." Edward demanded impatiently.

"Why don't you do it?" Jasper asked him.

"I left my cell at the house when I rushed out here to find you two. Just call him already!" He exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper dug his phone out of his pocket and hit the number 4 on his speed dial.

"Hello son. Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey Carlisle. Everything is fine, but we have a bit of a situation. It seems that Bella is also a physical shield as well as a mental one and when she smelled Edward's scent comming towards us, not knowing who it was yet, she panicked and now her and I are stuck inside her shield and she can't seem to drop it on her own. We need you to come out here and see if you can help. Edward isn't much of a help at all." Jasper growled out looking at Edward and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! Ok son, we will be right there!" Carlisle rushed out and then hung up.

"Happy?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Thrilled." Edward ground out. He continued to look inbetween Jasper and I for a moment before speaking again. "Why can't I read your mind either Jasper?"

Jasper looked at me in suprise and I just shrugged my shoulder's in an 'I'm not sure' gesture. The rest of our wait we spent in pent up silence, waiting for the other's to come.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter so far! I would also like to add that Cathy (****cathy29jes**) was the one who gave me this idea for the story and will be looking over each chapter before I post them. If you have a plot that you would like written into a story, let me know and I would be more than happy to write it for you! Please review as I am sure she as well as I would love to see what everyone has to think so far!

I also have 3 other stories that I am working on currently. Check em out and lemme know what you think.

**Attempting to Covet****»****reviews**

**Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic**

**Perplexing Revelations****reviews**

**When Bella get's ready to leave Forks, she get's a phone call from Peter who despritely needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins!**

**The Major** » reviews

Decades after Jasper allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent. Love blossoms but Maria wants her Major back at any cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

**(BPOV)**

I smelled them before I saw them. The rest of the family broke through the trees and came to an abrupt stop with wide eyes. Carlisle seemed to find his voice first.

"This is wonderful Bella!" He beamed. "And no one can come in or out?"  
>"Well I haven't tried leaving it. I just assumed that since Jasper can't get out that I couldn't either." I told him.<p>

"How about you try then?" He asked.

I took a deep unneeded breath and started forward. With no trouble at all, I walked right through and out of the bubble.

"Awesome! You can get out but no one else can get in or out!" Emmett exclaimed as he was inspecting my sheild with Carlisle. They were toughing it and pressing on it from the outside. I could feel a light pressure in my brain in two spots representing the both of them.

"Now can you get back in as well?" Carlisle questioned as he turned to me when he was finished inspecting my shield.

I shrugged my shoulders signaling that I didn't know but I was willing to try and walked right back inside my bubble next to Jasper.

"Outstanding Bella! This is a very useful power! Not only are you and empath, have extremely good control, a mental shield, but a physical shield as well! It is extremely rare to have more than one power. I will be very interested to continue this study of your powers. I will have to call Eleazar right away and have him come down here so he can see what other powers you possess if anymore at all." Carlisle ranted on excitedly.

"Well that is all just exciting and all, but what about me? I'm still stuck in here!" Jasper said bringing our attention to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said softly, looking up at him from under my lashes.

His eyes softened when he looked at me and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Bella. I'm not mad at you, nor do you have anything to apologize for. I can't expect you to know how to control this new power of yours immediately and I can't blame you for satisfying Carlisle's interest in your new power." He answered.

"Speaking of which, will you help me learn how to control my empathic abilities?" I asked him.

"Of course Darlin. I'd be honored." He drawled in return.

I beamed at him and sent him my grattitude and he proceeded to send me his excitement at being able to help me learn.

"Ok Bella." Carlisle said bringing my attention back towards him. I could see Edward with his arms crossed in the background with a scowl on his face at mine and Jasper's exchange. Emmett was grinning watching Edward and Rose was looking at her nails bored. Alice looked like she was trying to look into the future, but from her frustraited emotions, I could tell she was failing miserabally and Esme looked on the three of us encouragingly.

"This is what I want you to do." He began. "First close your eyes. Picture your shield in your mind. Concentrate on the extra feeling you have while your power is working."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pictured my shield around the outside of my head. I remembered the feeling of the pressure when Carlisle and Emmett were touching it. As soon as I pictured that feeling, I immediately noticed an extra feeling that I normally didn't feel. That had to be my shield. I nodded my head afraid if I spoke or opened my eyes, I would loose it.

"Ok good. Now pull it into yourself until you can't feel that pressure in your mind anymore." He finished.

I pictured in pulling back into my head, closer and closer until I couldn't feel it anymore and the extended feeling I had while my shield was up disappeared.

"Very good Bella! Great job!" I heard Carlisle praise me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jasper and I were no longer encased in my shield. Excitement started to build in me and I felt almost giddy!

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry Jazz! I didn't realize I was projecting!" I exclaimed and put my hand over my mouth in alarm.

Jasper just chuckled radiating mirth and said "Your not projecting. I'm an empath too remember? I'm going to feel what you are feeling reguardless if you are projecting or not, just like you will me. It's just been stronger since you woke up."

I made an 'O' with my mouth. I should have known that.

"Don't worry about it! Nothing to be embarassed about. I'm just not the one to judge if your projecting or not. Either way, soon enough after we get some practice sessions together, you will know yourself if you are projecting and you will be able to control it and who it goes out to." Jasper explained encouragingly.

"That's sweet and all but can we get back to the house now? I have better things to do than stand out in the middle of the woods." Rosaile sneered.

"Yeah Rose, nobody said you had to come out here anyway!" Edward growled as she spun on her heal and ran off through the forest. What happened to Edward that he is in such a mood, I wondered.

Emmett gave us all an apologetic look and then followed after her.

Edward was sending off some pretty strong waves of frustration and concern while he was looking intently at Jasper who was talking casually with Carlisle about how exactly we got stuck in my shield to begin with. I started walking over to him wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

_I just don't understand this! Is my power failing me slowly? _

I stopped walking mid-stride. What the...? I felt Jasper send me a wave of concern and worry. I knew it was him because his emotions were always stronger than the others. I looked back at him and shook his head telling him not now.

I started concentrating on Edward and what he could be thinking again.

_I still can't get a read on Jasper ever since him and Bella left to go hunting. I hope this isn't something perminant. _

Oh my God! I can hear this thoughts! Just to double check I finished my approach on Edward and put a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"What's got you so concerned and frustraited Edward?" I asked him kindly.

He looked at me and his eyes softened. He put his hand over mine and patted it lightly.

"Nothing love. It's just that I still can't get a read on Jasper and his has me a bit frazzled. He's just as silent to me as you are." He answered much more calm then he was feeling. Wow! I could! And it appears that it's not something constant! Only when I concentrate on the person who's thoughts I wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry this has you all bent out of shape. Maybe Carlisle will know what to make of it." I reasoned trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to know of this new power I developed yet.

"Maybe Carlisle will know what to make of what?" Carlisle asked while him and Jasper approached us.

"Why I can't hear Jasper's thoughts anymore." Edward answered pintching the bridge of his nose.

I could feel excitement at this prospect coming from Jasper. He obviously was pleased that he finally had some perminant privacy in his mind.

"Really?" Carlisle asked clearly intrigued. "When did this start?"

"Well I could still hear him clear as a bell before him and Bella left for their hunting trip and when I met up with them here and they were trapped I couldn't hear him. I figured that it was just because he was inside Bella's shield, so I didn't think too much on it. But now he's out and still nothing!" Edward explained. "Could it just be a temporary after effect from being inside her shield?"

"I don't think so son." Carlisle answered thinking to himself. "Physical shields don't have after effects like that. When we get back to the house, we can test that theory on someone though."

Edward nodded his head and him, Carlisle and Jasper started walking home still discussing possible theories if Edward's turned out to be wrong. When they saw that I wasn't with them, they turned and looked back at me.

"Are you coming Bella?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Um...no." I answered. "I think I need to hunt again. That shield was really draining on me." I lied. Truth was, I needed time to sort out all this new information about my powers with out the whole family around. Also, I wasn't in the mood to be a lab rat right this second and Edward seemed pretty adimant on figuring this whole thing with Jasper out immediately.

"Ok Bella. I understand." Carlisle answered. "Jasper, would you mind taking her back out there again?"

"No, of course I'll take her." Jasper answered narrowing his eyes and giving me a suspicious look. He obviousily felt me lying.

"Okay, well we will see you back at the house." Carlisle said, pulling Edward by his elbow while he kept looking back at us.

I took off in the opposite direction before they were out of sight. I continued to run for a few minutes at a medium pace, just thinking to myself before I felt Jasper reach out and pull me slowly to a stop.

Immediately he was infront of me with his arms crossed.

"Ok Bella. What's going on with you?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I answered him. The look on his face stated he was clearly not buying it.

"Bella I'm suprised with you being an empath yourself that you would even bother trying to lie to me." He interrogated. "Out of no where earlier you were extremely shocked about something and now you just lied to Edward saying you were thirsty again when you weren't."

I sighed and grabbed his arm and started walking, pulling him so he knew to walk along with me.

"I discovered another power." I said blantantly.

"Another one?" Jasper pulled me to a stop to face him with his eye brows up. His emotions were showing shock and worry.

I nodded my head and continued.

"I found that I can read people's thoughts." I told him bitting my lip. A nervas habit from when I was human.

"What? You can hear what I am thinking right now? Like Edward?" He asked.

"It's not like that. It's not constant like Edward. I have to concentrate on a person and look for their thoughts in order to hear them." I explained. "I discovered it when I saw that Edward was looking at you and he was really frustraited. When I started to approach him I started wondering what had him so worked up and suddenly I heard him thinking about how he still couldn't hear you. To clariffy what I heard I went up and asked him and I heard right."

He was getting really worried and concerned. I could feel it and could tell by the look on his face. I had a sudden idea and decided to try something.

_"Jasper, what has you so upset?"_ I thought out to him.

I watched as his eyes widened and his head snapped back in my direction.

"Did you just do that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I thought that since I could concentrate and recieve thoughts from people and I wanted to see if I could project my thoughts as well." I told him as I shrugged my shoulders.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed.

"Bella, I don't think you should tell anyone else about this new power for now." He said.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone right now, but out of curiosity, why not?" I asked.

"Well, because I'm worried about this." He answered fidgeting a bit. I could tell something was definately wrong. Vampires don't fidget. "It's really rare to have two gifts as it is. I only know of two other vampires that have that many and you have three so far, excluding being controled for a newborn. If the Volturi or anyone catch wind of this, they would try to take you or worse! And the family...I don't know. Ever since you woke up, I've been pickin up really odd emotions from some of them. Mostly Carlisle though. He is way too interested in your powers and when we were talking when you were talking to Edward earlier after the whole shield thing, he was very excited, intrigued, motivated and determined and until we figure out his motivations...I just don't want to add anymore to all this."

"Well how are we going to keep this from the family? Everyone else sure, but what about Edward and Alice?" I questioned.

"Edward can't hear my thoughts or yours and I have a gut feeling that won't be changing. As for Alice, she can't see us right now and I believe that since Edward can't hear me then Alice can't see me either with or with out you." He reasoned.

I nodded my head and sent him compliance to show that I was going to go along with this.

"Ok, good. But why weren't _you_ going to tell them?" He asked.

"I just wasn't in the mood to be Carlisle's lab rat anymore than I have to. I also didn't want to rub my power's in anyones face's or give them a reason to not trust me and guard their thoughts like they do Edward. I don't want them to think they won't have anymore privacy with another mind reader in the house. You know? Or am I not making any sense?" I asked him.

"No, I understand you just fine Darlin." He smiled and took my hand. "You ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I guess." I told him. "Though, this will be kind of cool though. Now we can have secret convertsations without having to leave the room and no one will know! Especially since we can project emotions to eachother to go with it, just like Alice and Edward do to everyone else!"

He chuckled and nodded his head as we started racing back towards the house.

**A/N:**** Sorry that was such a short chapter. I just thought that that would be a good place to stop for now. So what does everybody think so far? Will Jasper's mind continue to be silent to Edward? Will Jasper and Bella be able to keep her new power a secret? What's going on with Carlisle and his motivations towards Bella?**

**I would also like to add that Cathy (****cathy29jes**) **was the one who gave me this idea for the story and will continue to help me with it. Thanks Everyone! Check out some of my other stories as well and leave me some reviews! - Bella'xo**

**Attempting to Covet**_Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**The Major**_Decades after Jasper allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent. Love blossoms but Maria wants her Major back at any cost. Jasper/Bella FF_

**Pretexting**_The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullens. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B Fanfiction_

**Perplexing Revelations:**_When Bella get's ready to leave Forks, she get's a phone call from Peter who despritely needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins! Jasp/Bells FanF_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. - B**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**(JPOV)  
><strong>  
>"Okay Bella, now you are going to encase Emmett in your shield with you just like you did with Jasper." Carlisle instructed.<p>

When we returned, Emmett jumped at the chance to be the one Bella tested her shield on. The way he saw it was that if it worked, he would have his thoughts and future to himself and he was thrilled at the plausibility.

We watched as Bella threw her shield around Emmett and herself. Everyone looked to Edward and Alice who didn't look too happy. Must mean that the shield is working.

"Nothing." Edward scowled. Alice nodded, implying that she was having the same results as Edward. They then looked to me and I realized that I could not feel any of their emotions either so I shook my head that I couldn't get a read.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered and Carlisle looked positively giddy.

"Ok, now pull your shield back in to yourself." He directed Bella. We watched as he shield disappeared into nothing before our eyes and their emotions immediately washed back over me. "Well?"

"I can see Emmett again, but Bella and Jasper are both still invisible to me. For example, when I look into Emmett's future where either are present, all I see is a blacked out spot. I can't tell which one it is unless their name is said. If I look directly into either of their futures, it's all black. I get nothing." Alice discribed. I could feel that she really didn't like the fact that she couldn't see either of us, but it was freeing to me. I didn't have to worry about her constantly telling me what I am going to be doing or wearing just because she's seen it. I loved the new privacy I had from her.

"I can hear Emmett again as well. The other two are still silent." Edward mumbled vaguely. He really was upset at not being able to hear me anymore. He realies far to much on his gift and now the fact that he can't hear me must be eatting at him.

Everyone looked in my direction for my results on the experiment. I snapped myself out of my stupor and nodded once again, agreeing with the other two that I can indeed feel both of their emotions.

"Damnit!" Emmett moaned in disappointment.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded to which he put his head down in shame.

"Sorry Mom." He mumbled and lightly kicked a stone that went flying into the forest and stuck itself into the side of a tree.

"Well it looks like it only works in the shield. It also would appear that Bella's mental shielf has extended itself to protecting Jasper on it's own accord. Why? I'm not sure yet, but I am sure I can find out. All I need to do is some research on similar occurances that have happened to other's of our kind." Carlisle mused outloud to himself, but everyone still listened intently as he spoke. "I wonder how long it will last or if it will always protect his mind."

"Why is it when she has her physical shield around him, her mental shield also takes effect?" Edward asked.

"I would say that it is because her physical shield is just that strong. It seems to protect whoever is inside from all kinds of attacks. It is a very useful gift indeed." He answered with a glint in his eye that unnerved me. I could feel that something wasn't right with Carlisle at the least. I wonder what Bella debunked in his thoughts.

"Well let's take a break from all of this and let Bella rest. She is a newborn after all, reguardless of her impecable self control. Until she practices and get's used to how much strenth it takes to use her shield on comand and hold it fof whatever amount of time, she is going to feel whiped out." I analyzed.

"Oh yes, of course! We will confinue to work on this tomorrow morning when I return from my over night shift at the hospital." He agreed.

I watched as Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around Bella's waiste and kissed her cheak. Jealousy and possessiveness raged through me as my demon clawed at the bar's on his cage that I kept him in for the last 60 or so years.

The Major wasn't faring much better. He kept egging me on in our mind, insisting that we go over there are rip his head off and anyone who gets in our way. He didn't like Edward's hands or worse, his lips on _our mate_.

Hearing the Major say this just confirmed my suspicions about everything and answered many of the questions that were running through my mind. But I didn't know what to do with this information because she thinks she is mated with Edward. Not to mention, I have just realized Alice has been lying to us for 60 years about us being mates. Was there a purpose to to lying to me or does she honestly believe that we are mates? And is Edward in on this? He is a mind reader after all. I don't understand what they would gain off of us believing that we are their mates.

The more I questioned myself in my head, the more I realized that I need to speak with Bella. But first, I need to make sure that she feels the pull too, and it's not just a regular infactuation. And the only way to do that is to bring out her mating instincts, but how?

Just as I thought that, a text came through my phone. I lookekd down to see who it was from and low and behold, it was Yody himself. Peter. I flipped my phone open to read the message.

_Jealousy.  
>It works every time ;)<br>- All knowing Yoda P.W._

Perfect. A little make out session in front of her with Alice with sufice. And with Alice not being able to see either of us, she won't see my true intentions or the result of our actions. Now to keep an eye open for the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

I entered mine and Alice's bedroom and found Bella and Alice together. It look as if Alice had just finished an episode of her favorite past time, Bella Barbie (much to Bella's dismay). I knew this was the perfect moment to test my theory, what with no whitnesses.

"Hello Ladies." I greeted them, turning up the charm and letting my accent slip. I know Alice hates it, but I happen to know Bella loves it. Her lust spikes every time it slips. The thought that she appreciated my roots and likes me for me gave me a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Hey Jasper." Bella smiled as he lust spiked, followed by embarassment. I laughed to myself, and tried to keep my amusement hidden, but unfortuneately she saw right through my failed attempts.

_'Oh go on and laugh it up. I can't help it! That accent would make almost any girl swoon!_' She defended herself in my head.

_'On the contrary ma'am, your emotions are very flattering,'_ I smirked.

"Hi Jazzy!" Alice bounced over, thankfully not noticing our quick exchange.

She danced over to me and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure I felt for Bella's emotions. Jealousy and uncertaincy dominated them, but it was still not enough. The uncertaincy was holding her back from acting on those emotions. She was obviously confused about why she was feeling so strongly for me and why me showing affection toward's my 'mate' would bother her so.

**(Bella POV)**

Jealousy flooded my system as I saw Jasper wrap his arms around Alice. She looked at him lovingly and kissed his cheek.

I don't understand why I am feeling so upset with what I am witnessing. They are mates and I love Edward. Right? I mean sure Jasper and I shared that kiss in the woods but it was just a moment of weakness. I've heard from Emmett that post hunt sex is something that he enjoys because of the euphoric feeling the blood gives him and watching Rose hunt is erotic. So that was it...right? He's not mine so I have no right to feel possessive towards him. End of story.

He drew Alice closer and moved her so her back was towards me. He kissed her neck then smirked over her shoulder at me. Anger and confussion added themselves to my emotional cocktail. He was doing this on purpose! Why is he trying to bring out these emotions in me? Even though I don't understand it, I hate that he's touching her right now. I hate the fact that her scent is now all over his body!

What he does next sends me over the edge and seeing red. He pulls back out of her arms a bit and leans in to kiss her. She moans into the kiss as he begins to deepen it, then opens his eyes during this to look my way. He can feel my emotions, so why is he doing this to me? He reaches down to grab her ass and that's the last thing I remember before I completely loose it to my instincts.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Just as i feel Bella give into her mating instincts, I quickly push Alice sideways, through the open doorway I had entered through moments before. As I am doing this Bella lunges forward in an attempt to attack Alice, but I race forward and catch her mid air. This all happens in less than a second and a half, then I wrap my arms tightly around her to keep her from escaping my grasp in her mission to get to Alice.

I spot an open window out of my peripheral vision and charge towards, then through it. I land on the balls of my feet, then at vampire speed, run and jump over the river, carrying a still struggling Bella in my arms.

We fly through the forest for a good five minutes before I spot a large creek and jump in, sticking to the waters as to hide my trail incase we are being followed by the family. I don't want then finding us before I get the chance to talk to Bella who by now has calmed down and clinging to me tightly and shaking. Her emotions are showing confusion, hurt, fear, dread, but among those negative ones is an undercurrent of love.

I keep to the waters for another ten minutes, then knowing that Emmett is one hell of a tracker, look for a tree close enough to jump into and take to the trees to avoid my trail being discovered incase they spit and take seperate directions once they reach the creek.

I spot the perfect branch that falls directly over the waters and twist Bella so she is on my back, effectively freeing my arms, then jump up onto the branch and climb about 3/4 up the tree. I jump branch to branch, tree to tree for another ten minutes before coming to a stop. There is no way that even the most gifted in tracking will be able to find us here unless we want to be found.

I twist Bella back around to my front, then my back finds purchase against the trunk of the tree as I slide down to a seated position. I hold Bella close to me in silence for a few moments before I lift her chin so her eyes are connected to mine.

"I'm sorry." I tell her, feeling the need to apologize for bringing about her insticts that have obviously frightened and confused her. Here begins one of the most difficult conversations I have ever had in over a century and a half of exsisting.

**A/N:**** Another cliff hanger! Don't you guys just love me? Haha! ...Evil...Anyways, what did you guys think? I apologize for the short chapter, but the next one will be significantly long so I needed to stop here or the chapter would have been way too exausting! **

**Questions and Answers:**

**XmariskaX ****Are Bella and Jasper mates? Is that why Jasper's thought's and future protected by Bella? **_I think I pretty much answered that question in this chapter, but for those who need clarrifying...yes they are mates. As for Jasper's thoughts and future being protected by Bella, yes that is the reason why. Bella is unconciously protecting Jasper with her mental shield, just as it does her. Jasper has figured it out, but the rest of the Cullen's are clueless to those conclusions._

**viola1701e**** What could Daddy C be up to? What about Eddie?**_ I don't want to ruin the story for you guys, but I will say that Carlisle and Edward have the same agenda, however they differ in some aspects. You will see more about them coming up in the next chapter. I just need to get Jasper and Bella's discovery about them being mates out of the way before I move ahead with the rest of the family. I don't want to pack too many plot lines around the same time or the story will become disorienting._

**I also want to give credit to ****Cathy (****cathy29jes**) **She is the one who came up with the story and requested I write it, so I would like to dedicate this story to her. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 4****  
>(Rosalie's POV)<strong>

"So tell us again what happened, Alice?" Carlisle asks her as we are racing through the woods, trailing after Bella and Jasper's scents.

"Bella and I were in my room when Jasper came in. He greeted us and I hugged him and pecked his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and then we began to kiss. He was beginning to get a little bit frisky when Bella began to growl and he shoved me out of our room and in to the wall! I raced back into the room and it was empty." She said in an exasperated tone.

"None of that makes any sense of why they just ran off!" Edward growled, clearly frustrated and upset that they ran off together.

"Well, we will find out more when we find them." Carlisle said trying to calm them both down. He turned his attention to Emmett when we came to a stop at a creek. "What's going on, Emmett?"

My mate had a hobby in tracking, so they tend to turn to him when we are trying to find someone or something. Normally, when it comes to simple situations like this, Alice or Edward can usually find them pretty fast. Emmett and I know from experience when we want a little alone time out of them house and are gone for too long. Their gifts give them an advantage, but since both of their gifts don't work with either Jasper or Bella, Emmett is needed to use his tracking skills to find them.

"They are trying to cover their scents. It seems they took to the creek and I can't seem to tell which way they have gone." Emmett contributed.

"Then we will have to split up." Carlisle concluded.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see why we are trying to find them right now, anyway. If they needed time alone for some reason and went through all this trouble making sure that they couldn't be found, don't you think we should just leave them alone to come back on their own? It's not like their children!"

Edward growled at me, causing Emmett to come to my rescue as he crouched down in front of me, growling back in my asshole of a brother.

"Knock it off, Edward! Emmett! He's not going to hurt Rose!" Alice said yanking on Edwards shoulder.

He stopped and looked at her. They stood there in silence having one of their annoying secret conversations. God, I hate it when they do that shit! What's so secret that they can't speak out loud?

"Okay, this is how we are going to do this." Carlisle said breaking the silence and drawing the attention away from Edward and Alice. "Emmett and Rosalie, you go right. The rest of us will go left."

Emmett and I shared a glance, but I made sure not to think anything or make any decisions.

"If anyone finds them or a lead, call the other group." Esme interjected. Everyone nodded their agreement and we took off.

We stayed silent as we ran on the sides of the creek, not thinking about anything of importance until I knew that we were out of Edward's hearing range and then slowed to a walk, not wanting to miss any signs of Jasper and Bella.

"They're up to something." I said, speaking about Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice

"Yeah, I know." Emmett agreed. "I've noticed that they always hunt together sometimes without bothering to invite us to go. I've also found them in Carlisle's study talking about something a number of times."

People think that just because Emmett likes to play pranks, video games, or practical jokes and has a good sense of humor, that he isn't smart. There's more that meets the eye with him and no one gives him enough credit. He is actually quite observant and smart. He's always gotten good grades and picks up on things that most people wouldn't. He was actually the first to figure out that there is something going on with those four that they have been hiding from us for who knows how long.

"And then there is this thing with Bella!" I agreed. "I understand that Carlisle has always thirsted for knowledge, but what's with the need to figure out all about her gifts _now_? Testing how strong they are_ now_? What does it matter? So she has a gift? Whoop de doo!" I twirled my finger.

"Not to mention what we're doing now. Can't we give them some time alone to work out whatever is wrong? Why do we have to go after them the second they leave? I mean, I can understand if they are gone for a few days without a word, but they just left!" Emmett said shaking his head.

"They do the same thing to us if we don't tell them where we are going and for how long." I agreed. "I mean, we are adults and decades old! We aren't children!"

"I know babe, I know." He tried to sooth me by rubbing my back.

I was really getting pissed at this whole ordeal and don't know how much longer I can deal with this.

"I just hope we find Bella and Jasper before they do." I sighed.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat in the tree with Bella in my arms, trying to calm and sooth her, all the while apologizing for antagonizing her and bringing about these instincts that obviously scared and confused her. She stopped shaking about five minutes ago, but she still has a strong grip on me with her head buried in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

She still stayed silent and continued to take deep breaths of my scent, calming herself.

Finally, after another ten minutes, she spoke.

"Why?" I mumbled quietly into my chest.

I close my eyes, dreading her reaction and the conversation about to take place. Taking a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth, I began.

"I had to." I began. "I had to know if my theory about you and I was correct, and the only way about that was to bring about certain emotions in you."

She pulled back to look at me and what I saw broke my heart. Her doe like eyes were large, filled with confusion and hurt. Venom filled them, creating tears that would never fall.

"What theory?" She asked me pleadingly.

"Darlin', this may come as a bit of a shock, but what happened in mine and Alice's bedroom proved that I was correct." I took another need breath, preparing myself to spill the news. "You're my mate, Bella."

Her eyes became as wide and round as saucers. Shock, confusion and wonder colored her emotions.

"W-What? How? What about Alice? What about _Edward_? I thought we were their mates?" She questioned.

I sighed. "I've always had a sneaky suspicion that Alice lied to me about being mates. Her emotions would always show a hint of deceit when the topic came up. At first, before we came to the Cullen's, I believed her and didn't think anything of her emotions. I think I was just so enthralled with how happy and positive her emotions were that I just wanted to believe it. Especially after everything I had been through for the previous 80 years.

"Then, when we arrived at the Cullen's, I noticed that our emotional bond wasn't nearly as strong as the other mated couples. At first, I thought that there was something wrong with me and felt horrible that I wasn't able to love her as much as everyone else loved their mates. But as time went on, I began to realize that Alice had to have lied to me about it after comparing mated vampires and companions. I didn't think I could manage to stay on the vegetarian diet, so I stayed."

She remained quiet during my entire explanation. I took her hands in mine and continued.

"When I first saw you in the canteen at school, I felt drawn to you. I wanted to get to know you and be close to you and that scared me. I always tried to get the courage to speak to you and whenever I was about to, Alice intercepted me. Then, you almost got his by Tyler's van. At the family meeting that night, Alice announced that you and Edward were going to be together and that you two were mates. It killed me to hear that, so I decided to just let it go since it was not meant to be. It was torturous for me to feel your feelings for Edward build and build. Once you found out our secret and the two of you got together, I decided to just stay away from you. It wasn't hard to hide the true reason why I couldn't be around you. It had nothing to do with your blood, but the fact that it hurt to see you with someone other than myself. Edward asked me to stay away from you, thinking that I wouldn't be able to control myself around your scent when in reality, your scent never made we thirsty. I couldn't get myself to hurt you even if I tried. My heart wouldn't let me. I changed you after Victoria's attack, Edward was too close to losing control to change you, so I did. It shocked everyone, but no one has said anything yet.

"After your change, they talked to me about helping out with you since I have experience with newborns. I agreed and you know what happened during our first hunting trip. After thinking everything over for a great deal or time, and realizing that you two couldn't possibly be mates either since your emotional bond is similar at Alice's and mine. I finally came to the conclusion that it was very possible with everything going on between us that we were mates. But I needed proof.

"I decided that the only way to verify my conclusion was to bring out your mating instincts. If you were indeed my mate, then certain things could trigger them. I wanted to pick one that wouldn't hurt you in case it turned out that you weren't my mate like I thought. My close friend and brother by venom, Peter, suggested jealousy. I figured that it was the best way to figure this all out. So I did that stuff with Alice in front of you, pushing the limit until you had no choice but to let go of your mating instincts." I finished explaining and paused. "I'm so sorry, Bella. But I had to know; not only for myself, but for you too. It's not fair to either of us to be kept apart if we are meant to be together." I said cupping her jaw and running my thumb across her cheek bone.

She was silent for several moments, taking everything in with wide, but understanding eyes. Finally, she leaned into my palm with her emotions showing understanding, acceptance, relief and love. She gave me a small smile, and then surprised me by leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

**(Bella's POV)**

Mates.

Jasper and I are mates.

Everything made so much more sense now and it feels so much better knowing that I don't have to feel guilty anymore about my feelings towards him.

We continued to kiss and he suddenly ran his tongue across my lower lip. I gasped and he took that chance to plunder my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues danced together sensually and it felt so good to kiss him; especially when I can kiss him guilt free.

Finally, we broke off the kiss and a smile lit up both of our faces.

"I take it you forgive me?" He asked with a grin of his face.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Yes, I forgive you." I answered. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad that you found this out. I never would have had the sense and knowledge to figure it out on my own."

"I don't believe that." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and pecked my lips again.

"So, is this the reason that you are protected by my mental shields? Why Alice and Edward can't hear or see you now either? Is it because we are mates?" I wondered.

"I believe so." He confirmed.

I nodded to myself, loving that everything was falling together.

I felt myself frown when I realized something.

He must have felt the change in my emotions because he pulled back and looked at me with concern evident in his expression.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip in a nervous habit that I have always had since I was human and I knew I never was going to be able to get rid of it.

"What do we do about Edward and Alice? Do you think they knew we weren't their mates and that we were each other's?"

**A/N:**** Dun dun dunnnn! What are they going to do about Edward and Alice? What do you think is going to happen when everyone finds them or they go home? How about everyone's reaction when they find out that Jasper and Bella are mates? **

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured that this would be a good place to stop for now considering there is going to be a lot in the next chapter and I didn't want to overwhelm everyone with too much information in one chapter. I promise from here on out, the chapters will be longer!**

**If you have any questions or comments, leave them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

_I am currently accepting Twilight Stories to Beta that involve Jasper/any female lead or Bella/selected male leads. I will consider other character's depending on the plot and who the characters are. PM me for further details!  
>-Bella'Xo<em>

_P.S. Check out my new story 'Mirror Image'!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**A/N:**** Cathy29Jes is the one who came out with the story line for this story and the characters are SM's. Everything else belongs to me! - Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

I continued to star into Bella's troubled eyes as I thought about the possibility of the both of them knowing that we were mates. Something was going on within the family and I was beginning to think that anything was possible at this point. I also had a sneaking suspicion that Carlisle was a part of whatever it was, as well.

"Since I first saw you that first day of school in the canteen, I was drawn to you." I admitted, still not taking my eyes off of hers. "I kept contemplating ways to talk to you, regardless of the fact that I was with Alice. It was like all of my romantic feelings for her evaporated and you became the center of my world; my soul reason for existing."

"Then why didn't you?" She asked searching my eyes.

I let out a sigh, looking down as I moistened my lips; a habit I've had since I was human. "I had finally decided to talk to you one day spontaneously in the canteen. I was just about to get to my feet and get in line behind you to get my food props when Alice gasped and grabbed my arm by the crook of my elbow. She pulled me forcefully down back into my seat at told me that if I went over there that I would kill you and expose the family, that the Volturi would destroy us. It physically hurt me to think of what would happen if anything were to happen to you, because of me, no less. So, I took her word for it and went home and hunted all night long so that I would be well fed so that there wouldn't be a chance in me hurting you. But the next day, Edward…" I trailed off as I looked back up into her eyes.

Recognition shown in them as if someone had hit a switch. "He came back from Alaska." She finished for me before her eyebrows drew in with confusion. "But why would that change things? Why did that stop your approach?"

"At first, it didn't deter me and I was still set on at least becoming friends with you." I admitted as I intertwined our fingers together and stroked the side of her thumb with my own. "I just had to be near you one way or another. I had to be in your life." I paused, taking in a deep unnecessary breath. "A few hours before school started, I was in my study psyching myself up for when and how I would strike up a conversation when Edward came barging in demanding that I stayed away from you. He ended up walking out when I wouldn't listen to him nor his threats and slammed the door on his way out the door. I didn't care what he thought, I was so determined to know you."

She leaned up and placed her lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding hers and cupped her jaw, running my thumb over her cheek bone as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened for me and we both moaned at the feel and taste of each other as we kissed up in the tree tops.

Finally, after several minutes, we separated, both radiating waves of devotion, exhilaration and lust towards each other. But, unfortunately, this wasn't the time nor place and I sighed, a bit disgruntled.

Bella leaned forward, dropping the hand that she was holding and rested her body against my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her torso, running my fingertips up and down her spine. She wound her arms under my own and twisted them so that they were gripping my shoulders from behind, therefore holding on to me more firmly.

"What happened next?" She murmured, nuzzling closer to me against my chest with her ear against my silent heart.

I let out a breath as I continued. "I was getting my things ready for school about an hour later when Alice entered my study, shutting the door behind her and locking it. You see, my study and bedroom that connects to it is one of the only soundproof rooms within the house, aside from Carlisle's office. When she shuts the door and locks it, she usually only does that when she wants one of two things. Regarding the circumstances at that present time, I knew that she wanted to talk about something that she didn't want the rest of the family to hear."

"What was the other thing that she could have wanted?" Bella asked still pressed up against me.

I leaned back a bit and looked down at her, raising a brow in a 'what do you think' manner as she looked back up at me still holding me tightly.

Upon realizing what that other thing was, she tucked her face back in to my chest as I felt a growl vibrate through her, causing me to slightly vibrate, as well.

"Shhh," I soothed her, rubbing her back and tucking my face into the side of her neck through her hair. "I'm yours now. No one will ever take me from you, I promise."

I waited for Bella's emotions to balance back out before I picked my head up and stopped rubbing her back, just holding her tightly to me. I heard her let out a sigh before she began to speak, bringing us back to the conversation at hand.

"So, what did Alice want to talk about when she entered your study?" She asked as she shifted slightly in a nervous human gesture.

"She came in to tell me that I needed to leave you be." I croaked out as I began to beat myself up for even listening to her in the first place. Maybe then Bella wouldn't have gone through all of the drama and bull shit that she had to go through to get to where she is today. "She said that you were Edward's mate and if I tried to approach you without being monitored that I would only end up slaughtering you."

She pulled back away from me and I let her go willingly. She looked up at my face with a mixture of concern, worry and adoration; three emotions that I didn't deserve to feel from her towards me.

"What's wrong? Why are you feeling like that?" She asked as she began to touch different places on my chest, neck, arms and shoulders. It was almost as if she was looking for an invisible emotional wound.

I grabbed both of her hands in mine, stilling her pointless search, forcing myself to look at her in the eyes as I spoke. "I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have known that she was being deceitful in regards to you. But I didn't and if I did, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through so much just to be where you are with me, right now." I paused, searching her eyes for understanding before continuing. "I just couldn't take the risk that she was right and that I would be what would end your life. Not only that, but I was afraid that if I did kill you, that I killed Edward's so called 'mate', that the family would kick me out and I would be alone and vulnerable again; that I would lose so many things that had come to matter to me, especially you." I admitted, running the back of my fingers across her cheek. She closed her eyes, looking as if my touch was sending her into ecstasy.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered my apology.

She immediately opened her eyes at my words and leveled me with a gaze of understanding and sympathy.

"I don't blame you for what I am or where I am today." She said as she held me with her eyes. "Sure, it would have been easier, but taking the easy route isn't how you learn and experience things that will help you in the future." She paused, giving me a small smile. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why?" I wondered, looking down in between us as I massaged her hip bones lightly with my thumbs.

She tilted my chin up to level our faces so that I was looking at her in the eye again and smiled. "Because by doing what you did, you made a sacrifice to ensure my safety, even if you weren't sure that there was danger in the first place. You cared enough not to take the risk, even if it wasn't true. I got the chance to observe you from a non-biased point of view and I discovered how much I liked what I saw. Who knows? If you hadn't had listened, things could have been different in a bad way. I know that you might not understand now, but I guarantee that things will pan out so that everything that we went through in order to be together made sense."

I continued to look into her eyes before quickly leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. I loved how she felt so warm to me; warmer than any other vampire I have ever come in contact with.

I pulled back from the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers with my eyes still closed. "I love you," I whispered.

I felt the pressure on my forehead cease, causing me to open my eyes. She had this glow about her, all originating from her eyes. I small smile lit her lips and she pressed her lips to mine again as she cupped my jaw and lightly traced my cheek with her thumb as she pulled back.

"I love you too," she whispered back, causing me to smile and pull her in to me against my chest, tucking her head under my chin.

We stayed that way for several moments in silence, just reveling in the feel of each other.

"What do you think made them agree to allow you to take me hunting yesterday?" She asked breaking the silence.

I continued to hold her as I pondered her question for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure. Maybe they were confident in Edward's relationship with you. Or maybe the underestimated the strength of our mating bond. After all, everyone's is different."

"Mmm," She hummed her agreement. "What do you think we should do about all of this now?"

Just as I was about to answer, my cell phone vibrated against my hip. Bella pulled back, shifting to give me room to answer my phone. We exchanged glances before looking at the caller ID, crossing our fingers that it wasn't the family.

**A/N:**** Cliff hanger! What did everyone think of the chapter? Who do you think is calling him and what do you think Jasper and Bella will do next upon realizing that they are mates? Read and Review! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Babysis64****:**** just wow why didn't Jasper just ask Bella to put a bubble around them to hide their scent and they can have some privacy right well this way Jasper can hold her too i guess that will work too.**

_He didn't ask her to use her shield, because she was running on instinct and wasn't coherent enough for him to talk to her that way yet. He needed to calm her down and needed to get away to do that without the Cullen's interference; especially Edward. If he asked her to put her shield up, he would have to coax her to do it and he didn't have time to sit there and talk her into raising her shield._

**bamagal110****:** **WHAT ARE THE FOUR OF THEM UP TO AND WHY THE NEED TO LIE I GUESS I CAN SEE WHY LIE TO JASPER TO GET HIM TO COME AND STAY BUT WHY LET EDWARD BE WITH BELLA THEY HAD TO KNOW SHE WAS JASPER'S MATE I SO CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT**

_I don't want to ruin the story for you, but all of those questions will be answered in time. I promise!_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'The Heart's Desire'**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty' **  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
>(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)<strong>

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith' **  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
><span>'How You Make Me Feel'<span> **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 6****  
>(Bella's POV)<strong>

My eyebrows rose towards my forehead as I peered at the caller I.D. as I looked back up at Jasper. He looked at the phone skeptically before pressing the 'talk' button and holding it up to his ear. I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to hear both ends of the conversation perfectly. I guess I was still getting over the surprises when it came to my enhanced vampire senses.

"Hello?" Jasper answered the phone, looking off in to the distance slightly over my right shoulder.

"My, my Major," a voice with a southern drawl responded through the speaker on the phone. "You've definitely got yourself into one hell of a pickle."

Jasper's eyebrows creased together in confusion. "What do you mean, Peter?" He asked.

"Peter?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "Peter as in your brother in venom from the Southern Wars; that Peter?"

Jasper nodded as Peter began chuckling on the other end, "Yes, baby girl that would be me."

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Bella." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, sug." Peter said and I could hear him grinning through the phone.

Jasper rolled his eyes, interrupting the conversation before it had gotten started. "Peter, focus! What kind of shit did I get myself into? What are you talking about?"

'_I'm sorry,'_ I sent to him through my thoughts.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead as he listened to Peter as he spoke, "The Cullen's are out looking for you right now."

"What? Why?" He asked, his forehead creased in confusion and worry.

Peter let out a loud sigh. "They are worried that you ran away from the family."

"Why would it matter if we ran away? It's not like we're prisoners or anything." I snorted and chuckled causing Jasper to smile.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" Peter snapped, immediately sobering us up, my eyes growing wide.

Jasper growling into the phone, "Watch your mouth, Captain!" He snapped.

I could hear the remorse in Peter's voice as he spoke, "I apologize Major, ma'am." He said to each of us.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, now explain what is going on that makes you believe that there is a problem with the Cullens."

"My 'knower' has been going crazy for the last two hours since you took off out the window with Bella in front of the psychotic pixiepire. Apparently, there is more to the Cullen's that meets the eye. Well, to Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, his brows creasing in confusion.

"I'm not sure exactly what is going on. I only know what I know and that is that the four of them knew that you two were mates from the gate, but according to Alice's visions, if you both knew that from the gate, you would have just taken off with her because of Edward's draw to Bella's blood." Peter clarified.

My eye brows shot up and my jaw went slack as anger began to pour out of him in waves, causing in involuntary growl rumble in my throat as well. Jasper's head whipped in my direction before he realized that he was projecting and pulled in his emotions, kissing my forehead in an apology.

"Why would it matter if we left the family? I don't understand, they didn't even know me back then." I wondered out loud.

"Because of whom Jasper is and who they knew you'd be." Peter answered cryptically. "They need you two for some reason and if they'd let both of you be together off the bat, they'd lose you."

"Who am I?" I asked immediately.

"Jasper is the most feared vampire in the world and you are Jasper's equal; his other half." He explained. "If he had the both of you, then he has power."

"Cut the cryptic shit, Captain!" Jasper snarled into the phone angrily. "I want to know everything you know and I want to know it now!"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that Jasper had checked out and that the Major was in charge. His eyes were onyx and his accent was more pronounced. I had heard about him when I learned about Jasper's past not too long ago and I was curious about if I was ever going to meet him.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, but kept my expression neutral. He noticed the recognition in my face and smirked, but it wasn't the normal Jasper smirk that I had become so accustomed to. It was almost sadistic and domineering. He sent off this essence of being the alpha male and that he was not one to be fucked with in any way, shape or form. It sent shivers down my spine and I felt my lust spike at his sinister look.

It was obvious that Peter knew to whom he was speaking as his tone changed to one of compliance and submission. "Yes, sir." He agreed before he began, "Alice knew the Carlisle, Edward and Esme before she met up with you in Philly. She was sent by Carlisle to collect you by any means necessary. I'm not sure why they're recruiting all of these strong, gifted vampires, but they're planning something; something big that will have a great impact in our supernatural world and not for the better, though they don't seem to believe that.

"They moved to Forks, because Alice saw that Bella would be special. They didn't know everything about her because of her shield, but she had gotten glimpses of her and from there decided that Edward would collect her. They figured that it was the only way to insure that the both of you stayed within the family."

The Major seemed to be lost in serious thought and I stayed quiet, giving him a chance to think.

"What do you suppose we do about this?" He asked calmly and collected.

"You need to figure out what it is that they are planning so that we can plan a counter attack." Peter explained. "It was a good thing that you haven't been telling them everything about Bella's gifts, because it would only be worse for us in the future. She is a special kind of shield that uses the different human traits to her advantage against others, such as ones emotions, thoughts, and mobility. You're going to need to train that gift of hers to perfection. It won't take long, especially with you training her to not only use it, but to fight. Make sure that it is kept a secret from the rest of the family."

"What about Rose and Emmett?" I interjected. I couldn't picture Emmett as a part of anything bad. It just wasn't in his nature. He was too kind hearted and noble. Even Rose was loyal to those she loved and always voiced her opinions and stuck to what she believed in. Not to mention that she was closer to Jasper then the rest of the family, aside from Emmett. There is no way that she would stand for Alice deceiving him about being mates that way, not to mention keeping him away from his true mate, even if I was human at the time.

"They have no idea what's happening." Peter admitted. "Carlisle thought that with Rosalie's beauty, that she would have some sort of supernatural gift, so he changed her for Edward, thinking that he would have Esme and Alice would have the Major. He was very disappointed when she turned out to just be an ordinary vampire, causing Edward not to bat an eyelash in her direction. When she brought Emmett home, he figured that he would allow him to be changed since he was so strong and that he would keep Rose out of the way."

"Should we alert them to the possible threat?" The Major asked.

"No," Peter answered. "They are not to know any other this until the last possible second or unless it is vital, especially if you want things to go smoothly if you reveal that you both are mates. Lil Bit will have to shield your thoughts and futures as it is and if Rose and Emmett suddenly went black then they would know that something was up."

"What do you mean, 'if you reveal that you both are mates'? Of course we will be announcing that to the Cullens!" Jasper snapped into the phone.

"What I mean is that you will have to make it clear that the both of you will be staying with them. You will act like we never spoke and that all you want is to be together with their family. It is the only way that things will go as smoothly as you want them to be without trouble." He instructed.

"Do you think Edward and Alice will be upset?" I asked quietly as I drew a pattern on the Major's peck.

"They will put up a fight, of course, but as long as you don't appear to be leaving for any reason, Carlisle and Esme will back you as well as Emmett and Rose. They will be outvoted and will listen to their leader in the end, even though they won't be too happy with it." Peter sighed.

I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't see me though the phone.

"Is there anything else that we need to know, Captain?" The Major asked as he grabbed the hand that was doodling over his heart and pressed it against his own, sandwiching it in between his and his silent heart.

"Yes, there's one more thing." He began. "I'm not sure who else is involved with whatever Carlisle has going on, so you have to keep this between the two of you and only talk through Bella's gift while she has her shield up when you're speaking about something regarding this conversation. She also must keep her mental shield up around you so that your future can't be seen and your thoughts can't be heard. The Cullen's will narrow it down to an instinctual desire for Bella to protect her mate and won't think anything of it."

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" I asked feeling like I had a soft ball lodged in my throat. It was so hard to believe that the family that I had gotten to know and love could be like this; plotting something terrible or whatever they're doing against the supernatural world.

"Char and I will come for you when it's time to run, sweet pea." Peter reassured me.

"And if something happens before then and we need to evacuate the premises?" The Major questioned, always being thorough.

"You'll know what to do." I could hear him smirking over the phone. It was another cryptic answer to me, but the Major seemed to know exactly what he meant as he nodded absentmindedly and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Thank you for the warning, Captain." The Major praised him. "I will be checking in with an update when I can in case your gift missed something."

He let out a dramatic sigh as he grumbled to himself, "It's not a gift."

The Major rolled his eyes and hung up the phone before slipping it into the front pocket of his jeans.

We remained quiet as I looked up into the Major's eyes before immediately lowering them in submission. He placed his knuckle under my chin, bringing my eyes back up to his black, onyx orbs.

"You know who I am." It was not a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Good," he praised me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my mate face to face, my Isabella."

I gave him a slow nod and I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up into a grin. "It's wonderful to meet you as well, Major."

I sat quietly in silence as I thought about everything that I have learned in the last half hour. I couldn't believe that the family that I had grown to love so much could be in the process of plotting something destructive and have even gone as far as to trick Jasper and I into believing that Edward and Alice were our mates.

Sure, I knew that something seemed to be up with the four of them now that I thought back on it. They did everything together, from hunting to huddling together somewhere private and so forth. Carlisle seemed a little too interested in my gift and whenever Jasper and I were around each other, Edward and Alice would find a reason to separate us. Did Edward even love me?

"What's on your mind, Isabella?" The Major asked in concern.

I shook my head, "I'm just thinking back on everything that I thought I knew about the Cullens and am wondering how much of it was true and which was a lie."

He nodded to himself before taking a deep breath in. "I never got to spend time with any of them, because I never had a reason to make an appearance. You might have to wait to talk about this with Jasper, though I'm sure that there was at least a part truth to every lie."

I sighed, biting my bottom lip in a nervous human habit. He began to grin at that as he traced my jaw before tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and prying it out from between my teeth with his thumb. There was pure adoration and amusement reflecting in his onyx orbs. "I need to claim you before we head back to the Cullen's household. It will make it easier for me to allow others around you and this way there will be nothing that the mind reader and the psychic can do regarding our bond."

"They can manipulate our bond?" I gasped.

He immediately pulled me in to his chest and nuzzled my neck as he purred. "No, my mate. They, themselves, cannot hurt our bond, but there are others out there who can weaken and damage it. If I claim you and mark you as my own as you will me, then not even the strongest gifts can harm our bond."

I nodded and pulled back slightly, grasping his face in between my hands as the rested on his strong jaw. "Then take me, my mate, for I never want to belong to another or have anyone or anything come between us." I whispered fiercely. "I won't allow it, even if I have to keep both of my shields up around the two of us for the rest of our eternity."

"Nor will I, but we will never have to worry about that after our mating." He growled softly before he slammed his lips down on to my own in a rough passion filled kiss.

**A/N:**** He he! Cliffy! The following chapter will be a lemon and their first meeting with part of the Cullen clan after their mating. How do you think that each of them will react to Bella and Jasper's mating? What about Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward? What are they up to? **

**This was just a glimpse into all of the trouble that the Coven is up to. More regarding their previous actions and reasons behind them will be revealed in the later chapters! I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Lady Skyelite**: **I do hope that you give up the reasons for the betrayal from the four fools soon, it should be interesting to say the least! Why would Carlisle need to keep them apart, anyway? Were they hoping to keep her subjectigated and under their thumbs!? That's what it sounds like to me! When are Jasper and Bella going to confront them, and will Peter and Charlotte be there when it does? Are Edward and Alice mates, or just conspirators? Waiting for more, Lady Skyelite.**

_I hope that I answered at least some of your questions in this chapter, though I can guarantee that there will now probably be more! They kept them apart, because they knew that if they immediately let the two of them be together from the beginning that they would leave the coven because of Edward's desire for Bella's blood and they couldn't have that. They needed the both of them for reasons unrevealed as of yet. Edward and Alice are not mates, only coconspirators along with Carlisle and Esme and others that have not been named yet. You will learn more in further chapters, so keep reading! Thanks so much for your interest in my story!_

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**One's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
>(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)<strong>

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
><strong>'Unbreakable Faith' **  
><strong>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
><strong>'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFic's featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** WARNING: LEMON….**

**Chapter 7****  
>(Author's POV)<strong>

The Major's kiss was passionate and dominating, sending electrical sensations down her body that would have every hair on Bella's body standing with goose flesh if she were still human. She whimpered softly against his lips and after slightly shifting on the tree branch, his hand slid from behind her to roughly and fervently cup her cheek while his other moved to caress her jaw.

As he stroked her jaw, he slipped his tongue into her mouth before pulling back and quickly pressing his lips against hers once more. Her mouth welcomed him and the kiss continued with just as much desire and heat. He pushed deeper, tasting more of her as she swept her tongue along the side of his and stroked firmly, welcoming his mouth and his touch. His fingers moved into her hair, angling her head as he fought for more of her mouth.

Bella moaned into the kiss and felt her body yearning to give herself over to him. No longer were there doubts about their need to have each other, just a driving urge to possess. They were mates, two halves of a whole and there was nothing that anyone could do about that now that they were aware of that.

She kissed him deeply, pressing herself as close as she could. The Major quickly spun them around and pressed her against the trunk of the tree, using the branch to balance on. It was no problem for him, what with his vampire abilities. He lavished her neck with kisses and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he marked the flesh of her skin to show the world that she was his just as she would do with him.

The small shoulder strap was pushed to the side and his tongue and teeth replaced them. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back as he slid his tongue back to her ear and licked the outer edge before dipping inside.

His teeth tugged on her lobe and then suckled on it. "Oh God, Isabella," he groaned against her neck. The need to move further was great and he pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her lips hard. They were almost out of breath from the kiss even without the necessity to breathe. They were hungry for each other and it was long overdue.

"You're so beautiful, so amazing, so MINE," the Major growled against her lips, kissing her hard again before his mouth trailed down her neck and to the dip her dress, smelling her scent mixed in with her overwhelming arousal. It was turning him on beyond belief and he had never been this aroused by any female throughout his existence. "Jesus, Isabella." The Major pulled his mouth from her skin and readjusted himself, but she was persistent. She pulled his mouth up to her again and their tongues danced together. Tongues touched and tangled again as if they were old friends that had been parted for far too long, each one knowing where the other would receive the most pleasure.

Bella pressed herself against him, when he finally pulled back once again and looked into her eyes with his own onyx ones, both heaving for breath as if they truly did need it. Bella had no clue that it was possible for her body to want any man this badly. Even with Edward and his occasional kisses or kisses goodnight had ever driven her to such wanton behavior. He had been the love and lover of her life before she was allowed anywhere close to Jasper - or the Major as he now was - and it was time to allow this new life, love and desire to begin.

He embraced her and held her tightly, pushing his hand up over her breast, cupping it firmly in his palm. The Major moved his other hand from her skin and cupped her jaw in a way that he didn't know that he was capable of. It was almost gentle and loving…

Bella pressed her body tighter to his, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He gathered her tighter into his arms as she moved one of her hands to the Major's jaw. He looked down at himself, backing up slightly and made short work of his clothing.

Bella watched his every move, her eyes never straying from his form. She looked at the well-formed muscles of his body, each and every curve of his figure and every in-hale and ex-hale of unneeded breath that he took. When he removed his jeans and his briefs, she felt a throbbing pulse of hunger hit her sex and moisture slip easily free onto her cotton panties. He returned against her and undid the buttons on the front of her dress. Cupping her breasts, he teased the nipples with his thumbs, bringing a quiet moan from her lips.

Moving his fingers in circles over her nipples, he brought the tips to further hardness. The Major's mouth descended to the left nipple, while his fingers moved over the right. He teased both buds, flicking her nipples simultaneously with both his tongue and his fingers. Licking and rubbing them he felt the ridges of their arousal beneath the tip of his questing muscles. Bella curled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her breast, as her back arched up to offer him more.

"Major, I want more." She moaned.

He heard her words, a hearted, throaty sound. Leaving her breasts he undid the series of buttons that ran down the remaining half of the dress and opened it against the tree trunk. Bella leaned forward and kissed him, then adjusted a bit to slide it to her feet. The dress fell to the branch below them fifty feet above the forest floor and the Major's hands went to the band of her panties. He slipped his fingers inside of the band and pulled them free of her skin, leaving her naked, glistening with heat, exposed to his eyes.

With smooth caresses he turned himself slightly more toward her and faced her sex, as he backed up slightly and adjusted himself so that his head was in between her legs that were over his shoulders. He buried his face to the apex of her body, breathing in her womanly perfume, sucking the very air that his body hungered for. Reigning kisses over her sex, he covered his closed lips with her nectar as her fingers continued to bury themselves deeper into his hair, holding him in place. Using his tongue as if it were a shovel, he slipped it in between her wet lips. Hot liquid was pushed up on to the tip of his tongue, gathered there, then pushed further back as he pressed for more. He swallowed the syrup from her body and shoved his tongue back down taking more juices from her.

She gasped and shivered over the continued licking and sweeping of her sex. Her fingers moved from his hair to his shoulders and she felt his firm muscles flex under her touch. Bella's head fell back against the tree trunk, her hair cascading along her skin and down her back. The ends tickled her as it brushed over her as she shook her head back and forth as she began to thrust her hips into his face. The Major's hand moved to the small of her back and then slid up. He gathered her hair into a fist and held tight. Her fingers dug into his flesh and she cried out as his other hand used his fingers to open the lips of her sex. His tongue dived in deep and he drove it into her, his index finger bent to massage her clit.

With each sensation that the Major drove and caressed against her, Bella cried out for more. She felt each push of his tongue and each stroke it made along the walls of her sex. She continued to feel his fingers knead the muscles of her behind. It was the first time that she had felt the intensity of being wanted and possessed. She longed for more and wanted to experience it all with Jasper, the Major…every part of him. Edward seemed to have loved her, though he had not showed nearly the amount of intensity that she was being shown now and doubted that she would receive anywhere near that amount from anyone except for her soul mate. She had always hungered for that and now realized that she'd follow this man anywhere just to be near him. Bella felt the crashing wave of her orgasm just as she felt the whole of her heart suddenly swell and fill with love for this amazing being.

The Major sucked the now thick flow of liquid that seemed to erupt from deep inside of her. He drank the cum that flowed thick from her body, sucking and cleansing her with continued thrusts of his tongue, soon joined by his finger. Stroking and urging more eruptions of heat to flow from within her. As she came, her muscles tightened around his fingers and he brought more of the ecstasy forth for him to savor. Burying himself in her sex, he breathed his breath into her against her wet lips.

She felt her legs begin to cease feeling and he pulled back and stood as he balanced on the branch with her legs around his waist and he back pressed tightly against the tree trunk. They still did not dare drop down to the ground for fear that their scent will be discovered before they could claim each other.

Her sex was slick with desire and kept her body ready for his. The Major pressed himself tighter against her, kissing her skin as his hands ran up and down her leg muscles. The textures of soft skin and coarse hairs pleasure the palms of his hands and he stroked her further. She looked at his onyx-black eyes and for a moment, they seemed to sparkle. She touched his lips and looked back at his eyes. She wanted him and she knew that this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

Her fingers moved down his back as his mouth took charge over the skin on her neck. Bella turned her lead to the side, giving him more of the skin he desired to taste and devour. She felt the bites of his teeth on her neck and the pull as he sucked on the flesh at the same time. Her hands moved along his ribs, over his hips and her fingers dug into the hard muscles of his ass.

"Major, please," the request was groaned out of her.

The Major moved a hand between them and guided the head of his member to the opening of her slick sex. He pushed the head in gently and then returned his hand to the side of her head against the thick trunk of the tree. Leaving her neck, he placed the other hand on the other side of her and wrapped his fingers around her waist and looked up and down her body, stopping back up at her face.

"God, you're beautiful, Isabella."

He pushed into her, watching her eyes widen a fraction then close as she absorbed the feel of his erection completely enter her, breaking through her barrier and taking her virtue. He felt each muscle seemed to react to his invasion of her body. He thought back on to the last words to pass his lips and loved the way that her name seemed to roll off of his lips and knew that she felt the same way.

The contracting of her muscles surrounding his member drove all other thoughts from his mind. He pushed deeper, then pulled his stiff rod out before slowly pushing back into her. Stroking and deeply thrusting on each return into her body, the Major urged tremors from the woman against him. Bella slipped her legs higher and locked them around his waist. She then began to lift and pump his member with her sex. Her fingers moved to his back and dug into his skin. She brought her head forward to taste his tongue. They tangled and waltzed together as he moved deep inside of her, sliding her sex with each hard drive. The slick walls became wetter and the head of his member was thumping against the back wall of her aroused body when Bella felt the heat of her body begin its journey towards another erupting flame.

The Major noticed the difference in her and quickened his pace. He drove into her harder and demanded more from her. Their bodies glistened in a sheen of sweat as he moved his mouth from hers and grabbed a nipple with his teeth. He bit the button and impaled her continually as he tormented the hard treat. Nails clawed his skin and her back arched forward against him, her breasts buried closer against him and the Major knew that she would be cumming within seconds. He stopped moving, the head of his member resting on the inside of her sloppy sex. She glared at him, gasping for breath, her bottom lip trembling. The Major's mouth opened further and he sucked hard on her nipple while he pushed his cock deep and hard into her.

"Oh God, Major!" she screamed as she clasped his rod and covered him with the thick welcomed juices of her body. Bella felt the eruptions of her body and savored each feeling that rocked from her soul. She had not felt this much for one man in her entire life and she feared for what would happen if they were ever to part for whatever reason. Her arms clung to him as her back would lift and arch against the tree and she ground her teeth together to keep from biting him, knowing that he being the dominate male that he is would not allow her to be the first to mark him.

The Major felt his own release and held himself tightly inside her, filling her caverns with the cool seed that would consume her and scent her inside as well before biting down on to her jugular and sending a second release throughout her body as she gave into the demanding urge to bite into his own neck and pump her mating venom into his body as well.

"Mine," he whispered, though it was more of a statement that she knew that she would never argue with.

"Yours," she agreed with him still inside of her causing him to begin to purr loudly as he nuzzled into her mating mark.

He pulled back to look into her eyes that were slowly changing back to their original immortal shade. "Now there can never be a dispute of whom we belong to, for we belong to each other."

"Forever and always," she said giving him a small smile before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the Major's lips. Who would have known that the Major of the Southern Vampire Armies that she had heard about could be like this? Though, she knew that she would be the only one to ever see it.

When they pulled apart from the kiss, she knew that her Jasper was back. There was tenderness in him now that wasn't there when the Major was present. The fullness of his member no longer there, but still his sex was wedged inside of her, Jasper pressed forward and kissed her with more passion than he had ever felt in his existence. His body had somehow found it's home, a place that he had not known he had even been searching for.

Bella held him as the kiss melted her and she slipped her hands all over his back. He sighed against her lips and pulled back. He switched their positions back to their previous ones where his back was leaning against the tree with her facing him as she straddled him. He gathered her to him and held her close as he covered the top of her head with kisses as she laid her head on his chest under his chin. Fingers ran through her hair, working the tangle and small knots that their activities had created.

"I love you," he whispered against her head, kissing it as he did.

She looked up to him, smiled and returned his words. The look in his eyes questioned her response and she reinforced it by sliding her lips to his. "I love you, Jasper. I didn't think it possible to feel this strongly for anyone, but I do. I love you so very much." She kissed him with the love she had just spoken of and Jasper felt his mind rest as he held her. Their lips separated and they rested against each other and closed their eyes as if they could sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:**** So there you have it! They are now mated and no one can ever get between them and argue the fact that they are not mates. Though, you know that there are going to be certain people that aren't going to be too happy about this bit of information. **

**In the next chapter, Jasper and Bella will be rejoining some of the Cullens, but which group is going to find them? Emmett and Rose or Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice? Depending on which one, what do you think they will say? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**WARNING: Any questions that involve asking what's going to happen next I will ignore for I will not give away what will be happening in future chapters, only answer questions from previous ones. Sorry! It's only fair!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series that I am working on called 'Dhampir'. So far, I am about a quarter of the way into the sequel called Broken Moonlight. **

**Check out the summaries:**

**Dhampir: **_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different from everybody else until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Isabella Swan. Together, they meet a strange golden-eyed family where she discovers her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands with a plan of her own. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<span>  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span>** (SEQUEL) **  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
><span>'Never What It Seems'<span>**  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
>Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:<strong> 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
>LuckyStar125:<strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
>PugLove:<strong> 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
>TessaStarChild:<strong>'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

I buttoned the last of the buttons on my shirt as we finished getting dressed. We couldn't help but to continue to glance at each other and smile dopily as we thought back on the past series of love making. We managed to squeeze in another round after the Major retreated back into his cage. It was a lot less needy and more sweet and passionate.

I suddenly started to feel two new sets of emotions causing me to grab Bella and throw her on to my back. I jumped up into the tree that we were previously in and climbed up ¾ of the way up to the top. I could tell by the intensity of the emotions that they were definitely coming from two vampires, but they weren't close enough to identify who it was but I knew that they could be nomads just passing through or the Cullen's. It was important to see your enemy before they saw you and having the upper hand was easier from a higher vantage point. This way, if we don't know them we will have enough time to observe them and learn about them.

As the emotional climate came closer, their scents extended towards us and touched our noses. One was a piney nature kind of scent and the other was an expensive perfume and roses; Emmett and Rosalie.

I looked over at Bella who was perched on the branch next to me with a look of recognition on her face before she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "The other four split up with them at the river when they were following our scents. They have been wandering around ever since looking for us." She explained.

"Did you hear that in their thoughts?" I asked.

She nodded. "Rosalie was complaining to Emmett that they were being ridiculous. She was saying that we were full grown adults that didn't need a babysitter. Not to mention that Alice didn't need to constantly spy on us and how they needed to get rid of the leash."

"I agree," I snorted. "I've had to put up with her since the 1940's. She wasn't so bad at first, but after I joined the diet it was like I had no freedom anymore, even when we were apart." I paused with a huff. "Before you came into my life, I really believed her when she said that we were mates. But after I met you I began to question things." I stopped there knowing that we really didn't have enough time before Rosalie and Emmett showed up to explain everything that I wanted to. She gave me a small smile before she once again focused her attention on the direction that Emmett and Rosalie were coming from.

._.-:'~Pretexting~':-._.

It wasn't long before we could hear them approaching the immediate vicinity. Emmett was making a joke as he nosily broke through a thicker patch of trees and Rose just grunted her reply.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we jumped straight down and landed about ten or so feet in front of them, momentarily startling them. Rosalie was immediately hidden behind Emmett as he crouched down in front of her, ready to attack.

Recognition filled his features and he sighed loudly in obvious relief. "Holy shit, man! How did you two just disappear like that?" Emmett chuckled once he regained his composure and stood from his crouch.

"Skill," I smirked with a grin.

Rose started sniffing the air with a look of concentration on her face. Bella and I exchanged glances knowing exactly what she was probably smelling. Her next question confirmed exactly that.

"Why does it smell of sex and venom around here?" She asked before realization overcame her. "No!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as a knowing smirk lit up her face.

Emmett looked back and forth between Rosalie and Bella and I as we shifted uncomfortably. His eyes lit up when he realized what Rose meant and began chuckling loudly. "Oh shit! I so did not see this coming!"

"And you marked each other too?" Rose sounded appalled, but not in a negative way. She sounded more shocked and surprised than anything.

Emmett's face sobered up and he looked quite nervous. "But what about Edward and Alice? Aren't they your mates?"

I looked over at Bella as she returned my gaze. _'Should we just tell them now?' _She asked as she gnawed on her lower lip with her shiny white teeth.

'_But what about when we return home? Won't Edward hear it in their thoughts or something? We need to approach this delicately like Peter said so that we don't risk having any problems. After all, the whole point of going back in the first place is to find out what they're up to.' _ I reminded her.

'_I don't understand though.'_ She thought to me._ 'What's the worst that they can do to us now that we're together? The whole point of not letting us know that we were mates is because they were worried that we would leave the family.'_

"Hello? What's with the looks?" Rose asked pulling our attention back on to her, reminding us that they were still there and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Aren't you going to answer us?"

My phone chirped just as I was about to speak.

"Hold on one sec," I told them holding up a finger. Their impatience showed clear as day on their faces as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was a text message from Peter. I clicked to open the message and read the text on the screen.

_To: The Major__  
><em>_From: All Knowing Yoda P.W._

_There will B trouble if they find out  
>be4 U have a chance 2 explain.<br>Extreme measures will B taken 2  
>ensure that U 2 stay. There is a hidden<br>gift among the family & if  
>they use it U have no chance of<br>escaping later. It's something Bella can't  
>shield until she builds it up stronger.<br>Have Bella try 2 fig__  
><em>_out the mystery while U fig out  
>what's going on. It is vital 2 our race<br>& the well-beings of every1.  
>U have 2 tell Rose &amp; Em about<br>U 2, but no more. Until  
>U tell the rest of the coven make sure<br>that Bella shields them.  
>IMPORTANT!<em>

I sighed as I deleted the message just in case someone outside of Bella and I ever got a hold of my phone and looked up at my mate. By the look on her face, I could tell that she had read my mind as I was reading the message and was a little nervous at this discovery. I couldn't blame Peter for not telling us earlier when we were on the phone, because his gift doesn't just give him all of the information that he needs to know when he wants it. It's more of a random type of occurrence and he reveals what he can when he can make sense of the random bits of information that pop into his head whether it is relevant to the present situations or not.

I gave Bella a slight nod that she returned before looking back over at Rosalie and Emmett. They both were looking as well as feeling stressed out and nervous about all of this because of how long it was taking for us to answer.

I sighed loudly and pulled Bella against my body as I took in her encouragement and strength. "Bella and I are mates." I told them calmly but seriously.

"What?" Emmett asked crossing his large arms across his chest. "How is that possible?"

"Edward and Alice were never our mates," Bella clarified.

"But why would they lie about that kind of thing?" Rose pressed clearly worried about what this revelation would bring.

"We don't know," I lied shrugging my shoulders but keeping Bella against my side with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"But how did you find out?" She questioned.

"Jasper told me." She answered simply. "I mean, I always felt drawn to him as a human, but I just brushed it off a curiosity because he was never around for me to get to know." Bella enlightened us. "But when I was changed, it was like I was constantly feeling a tug in my chest to be near him and I didn't feel content unless he was touching me some way. Even when I was with Edward; while I thought that I loved him and that he was my soul mate, any time I was with him it just felt wrong. Even when he touched me, the excitement that I used to feel as a human was changed to me feeling lost, incomplete. It was like something was wrong and I wasn't where I was supposed to be."

"But what about you Jay?" Emmett asked as he leaned against a nearby tree trunk. He reached down and grabbed Rosalie's hand and held it between both of his against his chest. It was a very simple motion but you could clearly see that every move was filled with as much admiration and love as any grand romantic gesture.

I told them all about how after I met Bella I began to question everything to the point where I had to test out my theory and Bella went to attack Alice to where we ended up hiding our scents and talking privately before finally claiming each other. It was anything but a simple explanation, but by the end they were completely filled in with everything except for the secret agenda that the other four Cullen's had that we had yet to figure out along with the hidden gift that one of them apparently had according to Peter. They would both find out in due time, but we couldn't risk their safety or anyone else's – especially Bella's and mine – so they would have to be in the dark until then.

By the end of my story they both looked thoughtful and were silent for a moment as they took a moment and absorbed in everything that we both had thrown at them.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?" Rose finally asked.

Bella nodded, "Of course. We would never hide our newly discovered relationship. I am proud to be his mate." She said smiling up at me. I returned her smile and sent her what I was feeling for her in that moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What are you going to do about Edward and Alice?" Emmett inquired with a wicked grin on his face. I mentally snorted at his behavior, though in reality I expected this kind of reaction from him. He was always looking for a good fight and he wasn't very fond of Edward lately. Ever since the night when Bella was changed, he has turned into an utter over protective asshole.

"We will give them their chance to explain," I forced out. Bella gave me a slight squeeze, knowing that I wanted to do so much more the two that kept us apart. It's not like they were actually going to tell the truth anyway, but we needed to play it off. "I'll admit that neither of us are very happy with them at the moment, but I'm sure that they have their reasons and it really depends on what they were for us to decide on how to proceed."

"I don't think that they were doing it just to be cruel," Bella added. "Maybe they really thought that we were their mates. I mean, they do have reasonable evidence to make them think that what with me being not only Edward's singer which got his attention, but add that to the fact that he was able to force himself to resist me. Not to mention, I am the only one that Edward can't read. As for Alice, Jasper was the very first one that she saw in her visions when she woke up. She was seeing her and Jasper together for years."

I nodded in agreement and swallowed thickly at having to pretend not to be upset by something that hurt both my mate and I so bad. This was the worst then that they could have done to us or any mates. Not only that, but it is illegal in the vampire world.

"All those reasons make me think that they really didn't know and if they did, it probably came up on them unexpectedly, especially since Bella is a shield and all. Alice can't always see her. They probably didn't know how to tell us and it also probably hurt the two of them as well since they thought we were their mates and they loved us." I reasoned.

Rose snorted loudly. "Well, you're a better person than I am. If they did that to Emmy and I, I wouldn't care what their reasons were. I'd tear into them and do my best to hurt them. I might even kill em!"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "Someone would be getting a serious beat down if they tried to separate me from my Rosie for all of this time."

'_**Oh, I want to do that and so much more.'**_ The Major spoke to me from in his cage. _**'No one tries to covet what is mine!'**_

I had to agree, but for the sake of the plan, I had to play this off right. After all, there is more than my life at risk here when it comes to the Cullen coven.

**A/N:**** What did everyone think? What do you think will happen in the next chapter when the rest of the Cullen's regroup with them and they find out about Bella and Jasper knowing that they are mates? I'd love to hear what everyone thinks should happen!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Mr. and Ms. Cuddles****:****You move this to your profile and you would probably get more authors writing to you. If they are interested enough to read your bio then you know they have some dedication. Plus it would not detract from your exceedingly talented writing. BTW you have an awsome Beta reader. Mad props to you all.**

_Thank you so much for your interest in the story! I actually did move it to my profile a while back after I had put up that Author's Note. Also, I am my own Beta reader. I beta'd all of my chapters aside from the first few because I had a broken computer that was very old. Some of the keys didn't even work! LOL! Thanks for everything so far! _

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullen's while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<span>  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span>** (SEQUEL) **  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Once Bitten'<span>  
><span>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
>'Never What It Seems'<span>**  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
>Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:<strong> 'Undisclosed Desires'**  
>LuckyStar125:<strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
>PugLove:<strong> 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
>TessaStarChild:<strong>'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my Fan Fiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera Fan Fictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones Fan Fictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic Fan Fictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Pretexting**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

_**Previously…  
><strong>__"What are you going to do about Edward and Alice?" Emmett inquired with a wicked grin on his face. I mentally snorted at his behavior, though in reality I expected this kind of reaction from him. He was always looking for a good fight and he wasn't very fond of Edward lately. Ever since the night when Bella was changed, he has turned into an utter over protective asshole._

_"We will give them their chance to explain," I forced out. Bella gave me a slight squeeze, knowing that I wanted to do so much more the two that kept us apart. It's not like they were actually going to tell the truth anyway, but we needed to play it off. "I'll admit that neither of us are very happy with them at the moment, but I'm sure that they have their reasons and it really depends on what they were for us to decide on how to proceed."_

_"I don't think that they were doing it just to be cruel," Bella added. "Maybe they really thought that we were their mates. I mean, they do have reasonable evidence to make them think that what with me being not only Edward's singer which got his attention, but add that to the fact that he was able to force himself to resist me. Not to mention, I am the only one that Edward can't read. As for Alice, Jasper was the very first one that she saw in her visions when she woke up. She was seeing her and Jasper together for years."_

_I nodded in agreement and swallowed thickly at having to pretend not to be upset by something that hurt both my mate and I so bad. This was the worst then that they could have done to us or any mates. Not only that, but it is illegal in the vampire world._

_"All those reasons make me think that they really didn't know and if they did, it probably came up on them unexpectedly, especially since Bella is a shield and all. Alice can't always see her. They probably didn't know how to tell us and it also probably hurt the two of them as well since they thought we were their mates and they loved us." I reasoned._

_Rose snorted loudly. "Well, you're a better person than I am. If they did that to Emmy and I, I wouldn't care what their reasons were. I'd tear into them and do my best to hurt them. I might even kill em!"_

_"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "Someone would be getting a serious beat down if they tried to separate me from my Rosie for all of this time."_

_'__**Oh, I want to do that and so much more.'**__ The Major spoke to me from in his cage. __**'No one tries to covet what is mine!'**_

_I had to agree, but for the sake of the plan, I had to play this off right. After all, there is more than my life at risk here when it comes to the Cullen coven._

**Chapter 9  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

The four of us decided that we would hunt before we made our way back to the house. Bella and I were definitely not in any hurry to get there and have to deal with all of the drama that was ahead of us. We decided that I would call Alice to let them know what was going on so that way they wouldn't be out here and continue to search for us.

I picked up my cell phone and sighed in exasperation when I saw how many missed calls I had from Alice. My God, what did she do? Sit there and call me back to back to back?

I dialed her number, delaying pushing the call button for as long as I could. I pinched the bridge of my nose in a very Edward-like manner as the stress of the situation started to get to me.

"Just hit send and get it over with, dude." Emmett encouraged me. "I know that it's going to put into action a lot of drama, but it will be worth it in the long run."

_Oh, if he only knew…_

"Emmett's right," Rosalie agreed. "Just get it over with."

I felt Bella come up to my side and wrap her arms around my waist as she curled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her tighter to me and placed a kiss to her temple.

"It will all be okay, baby," she reassured me. "I promise."

I smiled down at her appreciatively. "Thanks, darlin'." I said before pushing the send button.

It didn't even ring a full time before Alice answered the phone.

"_Jazzy!? Where are you!? What happened?!" _ She rushed out without even saying 'hello' first or letting me speak. _"I can't see you or Bella and now Rosalie and Emmett just disappeared too!"_

"Calm down, Alice," I managed to get out. "Rose and Emmett are with Bella and I. We are all fine. It's just Bella's shield that is making it so that you can't see us."

"_Oh,"_ She hummed. _"But what was that at the house? Why did you suddenly grab Bella and fly out the window? What was all that about? You realized you shoved me threw the banister in the hall!? Why did you guys run off? We tried to follow you, but the path stopped at the stream and we all split up. We are still out here looking for all of you! Edward is losing his mind and Carlisle and Esme are just as worried!"_

'_Yeah, I bet they are,'_ I snorted to myself while I held in a growl at all of the questions. "We will all talk about it when we get back to the house. The four of us are going to take Bella for a quick hunt and then we will be back. Alright?"

"_Fine,"_ she huffed. _"We'll start heading back. I'll see you when you get there. I love you Jazzy!"_ She chirped.

_God, I hate that name… 'Jazzy.'_

"Yeah, bye Alice." I uttered and hung up the phone.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Emmett grinned, holding Rosalie up against his chest.

I looked down to see Bella gnawing on her bottom lip. My eyebrows creased together and I turned to stand in front of her, bringing my thumb up to her lip and pulling it out from in between her teeth.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, darlin'." I explained. "Your teeth are a lot sharper than they used to be." She quirked her lip up in a quick smile that immediately faded, bringing concern to the forefront of my mind. "What's wrong?"

She looked down towards her feet as she spoke. "It's just so hard, you know? All of this." She sighed. "It's hard to be upset when she acts so understanding like that and doesn't put up a fight. Edward would have been a lot worse than that."

"Do you think that's what it is, an act?" I asked her as I brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I really don't know, maybe?" She answered shrugging. "I know that I would have a lot of questions too if I was her."

"Come on, you two!" Emmett called over to us before I could answer. "Let's get going! I'm craving me some bear!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're not craving anything… you just want to wrestle with one."

"Actually, I'd rather wrestle with you!" His eyebrows moved up and down suggestively with a wide grin on her face.

Bella let out a giggle as I snorted, pulling her along as we began to run off through the trees in separate directions from Emmett and Rosalie. After all, hunting was a very instinctual thing, so we always tried to stay away from each other as to avoid a fight. Mates were different, because even our inner vampires knew that there was no way that we could ever harm our mates.

I immediately picked up the first sound of a heart beat and going by the smell, I knew that it was a carnivore. I signaled to Bella and we both took off in the direction where the smell and sound was coming from.

_**._.-:'~ Pretexting ~':-._.**_

My God, she was so beautiful.

I loved to watch her hunt as she took down a bobcat, fighting it for dominance and then sinking her teeth into it's flesh. I relished the way that her eyes would always find mine as we shared a meal. She was so perfect.

I was broken out of my thoughts of our previous hunt by Bella suggesting that we go and wash the blood off in the river that was only a few feet away. It sounded like a good idea to me, so we both quickly stripped and dove in. There was no hesitation on her part and I was impressed by the fact that she wasn't one of those girls who couldn't bear to get their hair wet.

The water was so refreshing as we swam around a little. It would normally be too cold for a human, but for us vampires, it didn't bother us.

Bella had swum over to me and we were splashing each other until I grabbed her to dunk her under. She grabbed me around the neck to prevent me from doing so. With her breasts pressed to my chest, that moment seemed to freeze in time. We looked into each other's eyes and embraced and kissed. As we did, we both slipped under the water. We came up moments later and continued to kiss and nip at each other's skin as we headed for the shore.

There was soft lush grass that grew near the river, and that was where we lay down together. She lay on her back and pulled me down to her. She slipped her arms around me and kissed me deeply, her tongue darting into my mouth. We kissed for a few minutes as I felt her beautiful breasts and nipples. They were the perfect size for my hands and just like everything else about her, they were made for me.

As I touched them with my fingers, I moved my mouth down to suckle them. I felt her nipples swell as I sucked on them and massaged them with my tongue. I could hear her soft moaning as she was obviously enjoying what I was doing.

She reached out with her hand and began to stroke my erect dick. Her small, soft hands caressed me in such a way that I have never felt with anyone else before. As lowered my hand to her womanhood, I felt her spread her thighs apart more. There was a slight amount of moisture forming on her nether lips as I felt them. I slipped one finger inside her and then two.

I began to stroke the inside of her tight heat as she placed her hand on my chest, pushing me to the side and then onto my back. She moved down and took my hardened member tenderly in her mouth. She felt incredible engulfing me and there was no way that I would ask her to stop. I continued stroking her in and out as she sucked on me. Bella kept sucking up and down on my dick with her mouth, taking more with each stroke. I began rubbing her clit and I could tell that she was becoming more and more aroused. She was aggressively attacking me with her mouth. She reached back and pulled my hand away from her. Evidently, she didn't want to be distracted from what her mouth was doing.

I was getting close to coming. I could feel my dick getting harder and my juices were increasing pressure in my balls. She stroked my dick with her hand as she sucked harder and harder.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum," I tried to warn her. She didn't stop. She only sucked harder.

As I erupted, she didn't back off, but instead sucked and swallowed every drop that I deposited in her throat and mouth. She sucked me dry. She held me in her mouth until my muscles relaxed. I had never had anyone do that before. Alice always thought that it was inappropriate and Maria was only ever worried about her pleasure. The other females were just quick fucks, nothing drawn out. I had to admit that I loved it.

She rolled over on her back and spread her legs. She pulled me over and pulled me to her lips, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I trailed my kisses up her jaw and down her body, licking her sensitive areas with my tongue before I ended my decent at her sex. I went down on her with a vengeance to return to her what she had just given me. I licked her clit up and down with my tongue while sucking on it. I split her lips and stuck my tongue in as far as it would go and licked the inside of her tunnel. I rubbed her clit with my finger as I sucked. She came soon and had an intense orgasm that seemed to just go on and on. As it subsided, I think that she almost fainted, which is impossible for a vampire, so I have to admit that I was very pleased with myself.

She snorted at my cocky expression, pulling me up to her lips. She raised her legs and positioned my hard member for insertion. I rubbed the head of my member up and down her slit a few times before inserting it as I thrusted inside. We both groaned and sighed at the feeling of completion.

I started out slowly and she held my shoulders tightly as I heart the sharp gasps of air as she accepted me. I hiked her legs higher up my body, wanted to be as deep inside of her as I could get. Finally, I felt the head of my member touch her cervix. I held it still for her to adjust slightly and then began to stroke in and out of her slowly. She moved slightly with me.

I began stepping up the pace and moving harder and fast against me. It wasn't long before I could feel her walls fluttering around me as she groaned and gasped, gripping me tighter and tighter as her orgasm over took her. I felt her leg muscles tighter and straighten as she climaxed, her sex gripping my cock and pulsating on it. I lost it also and erupted deep inside her.

Our climaxes seemed to go on forever. Eventually I collapsed onto her, completely sated. I pulled out of her and rolled over on to my back next to her, pulling her up against me as we regained our composure.

"That was wonderful," She smiled up at me.

"Yes, it was," I replied and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"As I love you," she smiled up at me.

After a few minutes, I rose and pulled her up with me and led her back over to the river. We entered the water and embraced. We stood chest deep in the center, holding each other in a tender embrace for several minutes, enjoying the silence and peace while it lasted.

She kissed me deeply and then said, "We need to get back. I can hear Rosalie and Emmett coming this way."

I sighed and nodded before placing one final kiss against her lips and helped her out of the water. I grabbed my jeans and threw them on, along with my button down t-shit. I then helped Bella dress with the rest of her clothing just on time as my senses picked up Emmett and Rosalie coming from the east.

"Thank you," Bella smiled up at me sweetly.

"You are most certainly welcome, my darlin'." I grinned down at her and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I immediately granted as I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms.

It was then that I heard it. A growl ripped through the trees coming from the west, causing Bella and I to rip apart and look to see what it was as a figure came charging through the trees.

**A/N:**** CLIFF HANGER! What did everyone think? I hope you enjoyed it! Who do you think that is? The next chapter will have the confrontation with the other four Cullen's regarding Bella and Jasper being mated. What do you think will happen? I'm dying to hear some of your ideas! If I like one, I might use it and throw you the credit! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**My story PERPLEXING REVELATIONS has also been updated after 200-250 reviews since my last post! So, if you guys wanna check it out! Here's the summary!**

**Summary:**_ When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets are revealed and an adventure begins! Jasper/Bella_

**Also, check out my new stories that have been posted!**

**'Death is Only the Beginning' **_What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**'Letting Go & Giving In**_**' **__Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

**'Instinctual Reactions' **_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating? Renesmee/Jasper_

**'Fear Doesn't Rule You' **_Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue and he helps her heal only to bring more drama and horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existence, the God of War. Jasper/Bella_

**'The Chronicles of the **_**Fallen' **__When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning... Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<span>  
><span>'Mirror Image'<span>  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<span>  
>'Unimaginable Outcomes'<br>'Pretexting'  
>'You Promised Me Forever<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
><span>'Unbreakable Faith'<span>  
><span>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<span>  
><span>'Letting Go and Giving In'<span>  
><span>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'<span>  
><span>'Elemental Bella'<span>  
><span>'Death is Only the Beginning'<span>  
><span>'Fear Doesn't Rule You'<span>  
><span>'Instinctual Reactions;<span>  
><span>'How You Make Me Feel'<span>  
><span>'Undisclosed Desires'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Pretexting**

**A/N:**** I have deleted any previous Author's Notes in this story, so if it looks like you're missing chapters, you're not. There are only 10 now. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_After a few minutes, I rose and pulled her up with me and led her back over to the river. We entered the water and embraced. We stood chest deep in the center, holding each other in a tender embrace for several minutes, enjoying the silence and peace while it lasted._

_She kissed me deeply and then said, "We need to get back. I can hear Rosalie and Emmett coming this way."_

_I sighed and nodded before placing one final kiss against her lips and helped her out of the water. I grabbed my jeans and threw them on, along with my button down t-shit. I then helped Bella dress with the rest of her clothing just on time as my senses picked up Emmett and Rosalie coming from the east._

_"Thank you," Bella smiled up at me sweetly._

_"You are most certainly welcome, my darlin'." I grinned down at her and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I immediately granted as I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms._

_It was then that I heard it. A growl ripped through the trees coming from the west, causing Bella and I to rip apart and look to see what it was as a figure come charging through the trees._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>****(General POV)**

"You Son of a Bitch!" Edward's voice echoed throughout the forest as he charged towards them, aiming straight for Jasper.

Bella didn't have time to react as Jasper dug his feet into the ground, bracing himself for the impact that was no doubt coming as Edward broke through the tree line. He slammed into Jasper, pushing him backwards. Jasper used Edward's oncoming force to push himself up off the ground and out of Edward's grasp, spinning lithely through the air and landing in a crouch about fifteen feet behind Edward in front of his mate, just as he turned around and provided them with equal footing.

Jasper knew that Edward's mind reading gave him an advantage, causing their fights to go on and on, because he was better when it came to skill and fighting, but Edward could anticipate his every move. But since Edward could no longer read Jasper's mind, Jasper would have a high advantage, which was very similar to when he let the Major within him out, though more so like his demon, with them both fighting using their instincts rather than calculated fighting maneuvers like Jasper. However, the Major did use both.

Speaking of the Major, Jasper could feel him as he began to push through to the forefront of his mind, taking over their body as his golden eyes changed to onyx.

"You really want to do this, boy?" The Major snarled out, growling from his crouch on the ground as he challenged the Mind Reader with his eyes and his words.

"She's mine! How dare you touch her and try to take her away from me!" Edward snapped from his position in front of a large spruce tree. He was furious! Not to mention, this would no doubt cause a lot of problems.

Bella huffed loudly from behind the Major, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not yours! I'm no one's possession. I'm my own person, though, if I was, I would be this vampire's right here." She insisted as she gestured to the crouched vampire in front of her causing the Major to smirk smugly. "You knew that Jasper and I were mates; you and the entire family! How could you?!" She made sure not to single out Rosalie and Emmett's ignorance, not wanting to tip off Edward to the fact that neither she nor Jasper knew about the other four's sneaky behavior.

Edward's eyes softened as he looked beyond the Major at Bella pleadingly. "Please love, don't say that. I love you! And we didn't lie to you."

She snorted as she narrowed her eyes at the copper haired vampire. "Well, you certainly didn't tell me the truth! Is that why you were so insistent that I not be changed? You were worried that when I became a vampire, I would realize that my mating ties weren't to you, but to Jasper! Why would you do this to us? I thought you cared about me! The same goes for Jasper! You're all supposed to be a family!"

Edward stood from his crouch and sighed, knowing that he couldn't tell her the whole truth - At least, not yet. Not until they could be sure where Jasper and Bella's allegiance's lie. He began to pace, pinching the bridge of his nose and the occasional hand through his hair.

The Major slowly rose from his crouch, making sure to still keep Bella behind him as they both observed Edward. He wanted to make sure that the mind rapist wouldn't suddenly change direction and go after either of them, so he continued to observe his emotions meticulously as they persisted to fluctuate in a unremitting loop.

"Hey," Emmett said as he and rose broke through the tree line to the right of Bella and the Major across from the body of water. "What's going on here?" He asked looked between the newly mated couple, who had detected them several moments before, and his disheveled brother.

Edward had stopped his pacing when he spotted Rosalie and Emmett, even though he had heard their thoughts as they were approaching, however, he was too occupied within his own deliberations to pay them any mind.

'_It looks like Edward just found out about Bellsie and the Jazz-Man.__' _Emmett thought to himself causing Edward to snap his head in their direction.

"You two knew about this?!" He asked appalled.

Rose and Emmett exchanged a brief glance before looking back toward Edward. "We just found out when we found them after we split up from you, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. This is the first we've seen of you since and they said that they would be talking to the family when we returned." Rosalie expressed.

"Yeah, man…" Emmett agreed. "We just split up to go on a quick hunt before heading back to the house."

Edward sighed, feeling kind of stupid for accusing them of something like that. He knew that this was something that Rose would no doubt love to rub in his face and Emmett couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it. He was a big kid in that aspect.

Edward turned his attention back towards Bella, holding both of his hands in front of him as he spoke. "Please, love, it wasn't like that, so don't be like this -"

"Don't be like what, Edward?" Bella interrupted him, not in the mood for his bull shit and excuses. "Don't be upset that both Jasper and I were lied to and manipulated? Don't be upset that the man that I loved at the time, along with his family, fed me and my mate lines of bull shit the entire time I knew him? And Jasper… he's been with Alice for over fifty years! How do you think he feels?" She quipped as she gestured to the Major, who was not speaking, but keeping his eyes on the hostile male vampire in front of them.

"But it wasn't all lies and I didn't mean to manipulate you. None of us did. I really fell in love with you, Bella, and I couldn't bear to lose you!" He attempted to soothe her.

"But what about me and Jasper? Was it really fair to separate us like that when we belonged together? Was it fair to deprive Jasper of his true mate? What was going to happen when yours and Alice's real mates came along? Were we to be tossed aside like yesterday's garbage?" She sneered, practically vibrating from anger. The more she thought about everything, the more she didn't like what had been done to her and Jasper.

The Major was just as angry, but this was Bella's fight. Jasper's and his would come soon enough when it was time to confront the little pixiepire, who thinks that she can control the world around her with her visions, along with everyone in it. It wasn't fair that such power and responsibility was given to someone who wasn't mature and conscientious enough to use it correctly.

Rosalie couldn't help but to grin at the display that was being presented in front of her. She believed that Edward was getting exactly what he deserved, though, if it was up to her, he would have been dismembered long ago while being taught the lesson that he clearly hadn't learned. She doubted that this would be the end of his manipulating ways, because that was something that he and Alice were quite good at when they put their minds to it, especially when they had both of their gifts to aid them.

Emmett couldn't help but feel slightly bad for everyone involved. It wasn't fair, what was done to both Bella and Jasper, but he could sympathize with Alice and Edward. It must have been hard to fall in love with someone who was destined to be with another. Sure, they handled it rather poorly, but he could still understand. However, what he couldn't grasp was why Carlisle and Esme would partake in this cruelty. Sure, they loved all of their children and even had a slight favoritism when it came to the dynamic duo, but they wouldn't do that at the consequence of hurting the others. But then again, they probably just wanted everyone to be happy. He guessed that they would all find out soon enough when they got back to the house.

Edward's mind was racing to catch up with everything going on around him, which included all of the thoughts that were going through Emmett and Rosalie's heads, as well, since he still wasn't able to hear anything from Bella and Jasper. He needed the others with him during this conversation, because it was something that he couldn't face alone, especially if they were all just going to confront the rest of the family later. Alice wouldn't be able to see this because of Bella, so they wouldn't know what he had already told them. Yes, he needed the rest of the coven with him through all this. Now was not the time for screw ups.

Edward sighed dramatically before he spoke, his shoulders slouched in defeat. "I do love and care about you, Bella. More than you even know. We all do. The same goes for Jasper." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "Why don't we all go back to the house and we can talk about this as a family. Maybe then, you'll see that there was no malicious intent being directed at the two of you. This way, things can go back to normal. I mean, you don't have to be with Jasper just because the fates say that he is your true mate. We can still be together." He supplied causing the Major to growl in a threatening manner.

"Watch yourself, boy!" He hissed, taking a step towards him only to be stopped by his mate. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye as she shook her head.

She looked back towards Edward and nodded once. "We'll follow you back to the house. But don't get your hopes up. I love Jasper and I think that I would love him even if he wasn't my true mate." She vowed.

Edward couldn't help but to smirk internally at that as they all turned to head back toward the house._ '__We'll just see about that!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So, what did everyone think? They are all heading back to the house to have the confrontation with Alice and the rest of the Cullen's! What do you think their reactions will be?! What do you think Edward's final thought was about? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
